Somebody To You
by DistrictHeathdene
Summary: Modern Day AU. Clarke is devastated by her boyfriend's betrayal of trust and still grieves for the loss of her father. Can she find comfort in none other than her best friend's brother, the infamous Bellamy Blake? A story of a teenager's journey through friendship, hurt, lust and love. Bellamy x Clarke. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand why you don't just _talk_ to him, you clearly want to!" Octavia said with an exasperated sigh as she flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Because there's nothing to talk about, O!" Clarke retorted as she picked at a loose thread on the pink duvet cover. Octavia slapped her hand away.

"Oi, that's my bedding you're pulling apart," She complained lightly but then she fixed her eyes on Clarke's. They were big and blue and rimmed with dark lashes. She was Clarke's best friend, but Clarke envied her to no end. Octavia was beautiful with her curtains of thick, dark hair, rosy lips and big, blue eyes. Clarke's eyes were blue too, but they seemed small and squinty in comparison to Octavia's shining irises. Wells used to tell her she was beautiful, but that was before. She flinched at the memory of him and Octavia sighed.

"Look Clarke, if it bothers you that much, I know for a fact that he'd get back together with you in an instant!"

"I don't want to get back together with him, I just want it to never have happened," Clarke said in a small voice and Octavia's annoyance disappeared as she pulled Clarke into her arms and stroked her blonde hair softly.

"I know, I know," She whispered into Clarke's hair as she rocked her slightly and Clarke sniffed before sitting up abruptly and wiping her nose.

"Thanks, O," She said more sharply than necessary. She loved Octavia, but she didn't like people to see her as weak, she never cried in front of people if she could manage it. It had earned her a representation as cold and heartless, but it was better than breaking down at every little thing, wasn't it?

Octavia had been her best friend since they had joined secondary school, the two tiny eleven year olds; the girl with the freckles and dark hair in a red bow, and the girl with the blonde hair and a scowl. Clarke wasn't good at making friends, even then, and a group of older girls had cornered in a bathroom stall, threatening to lock her in if she looked at them again. Clarke had scowled like always, telling them that they weren't the ones with the authority, the teachers were. That had earned her a few laughs, though not in a good way. Her smart, rule-following girl attitude had only spurred them on. Clarke might have ended up with her head down a toilet on her first day if the tiny, stick thin girl hadn't stormed into the bathroom then, threatening them with the age old proverb "I'll get my big brother on you," The mean girls had backed off then, frightened off the infamous Bellamy Blake, or maybe just lusting after him and knowing he wouldn't date a girl who had touched his little sister.

Clarke smiled at the memory. Octavia had been her fast friend ever since, the two getting into trouble more often than not. It was usually Octavia's doing, but Clarke always seemed to find herself caught up in it. With Clarke's smarts and Octavia's keen talent for mischief the two were quite a pair, the kind of friends that teachers warned each other about with a worried "whatever you do, don't let them sit next to each other!". Now they were in the first year of sixth-form college, and though studying entirely different courses; Clarke was interested in Medical science, Octavia was a drama student of course, they still managed to spend most of their time together. Octavia was the only person who was allowed past Clarke's walls. Her and Wells.

Wells was the reason Clarke had come over after college to sit on Octavia's bed and pine. Wells had been her long-term boyfriend of five months; they had got together in Year eleven and managed to sustain their relationship over the summer, only for it to be ruined once they started college.

It was _his_ fault that she was on the receiving end of dirty looks and snickers everywhere she went. It was _his_ fault that teachers gave her sympathetic stares and students shouted cruel remarks. It was _his_ fault that they yelled at her asking for drugs, calling her jail bird, calling her addict whenever she was irritable. She had trusted him with the truth, and he had betrayed her. It was an unforgivable act.

Her father had died two years ago, a tragic accident, or so people believed. When she had trusted Wells with the truth that her father had died of a drug overdose he had _promised _her that he didn't judge her, that he would never say a word. But he had to run and tell his father, head of the local police department, had to. Clarke too had a strong sense of right and wrong and tended to follow rules, but some things were too important.

It was Wells's fault that she and her mother had been subjected to a series of embarrassing drug tests and it was his fault that their house had been turned upside down in a search for any hidden substances. The tests and search had proven fruitless, her father's addiction had been his own, but they had still had to suffer humility in the midst of their grief.

A small part of her, the girl who was capable of forgiveness, of compassion, knew that it was her father's fault really and that she should forgive Wells, stop giving him such a hard time. But hating him was easier, and it wasn't as if he was innocent of blame.

Octavia had known and she had never said a word, Clarke supposed she was the only true friend she had left, even the other girls she hung out with sometimes cast her nervous glares, as if she might spike their drinks or drag them into a world of crime. So she let Octavia curl her hair and paint her nails, exercises that Clarke thought pointless, to make her happy. Octavia was an easy girl to please and after all of Clarke's shit that she had put up with, she certainly deserved it.

"Come on," Octavia elbowed Clarke gently with a grin on her pretty face, "Let's watch a chick flick to cheer you up,"

* * *

Bellamy cursed as a roll of thunder sounded overhead and droplets of rain started to fall. _"Don't take your car everywhere Bellamy, walking is good for you!" _His mother had chastised him before he left the house. When he had finally scraped together enough money for his own car he had jumped at the opportunity and drove everywhere he could. He loved driving; it was exhilarating when he drove fast and almost relaxing when he drove slow. It was convenient and warm and the girls loved it. Whatever way he looked at it, it seemed a win. But his mother worried he would get unfit if he drove all the time, or so she said, Bellamy was a member of the college's rugby team and visited the gym at least twice a week, more likely she was worried about the cost of petrol or her son getting a ticket.

Bellamy snorted at the idea. He was an excellent driver, yeah, he liked to go fast. But it didn't mean he was unsafe. As for petrol money, he used his meagre wages from his part-time job at _The Swan _restaurant and hotel. Some of his friends mocked him for his job as a waiter, but hey, at least he had a job, unlike the lazy sods he hung out with.

His family weren't well off, so he knew why his mother worried, but he made sure that he paid it all himself. It was why he had rushed to get a job as soon as he turned sixteen. He believed in working hard for what you want, and he loved his mother and sister more than anything else in the world, so he did all he could to keep them well and happy. Which was why he had ended up walking home from his match in the pouring rain.

They had won, but it was a hollow win, everyone knew King's college sports department was awful. Still, he enjoyed the cheers of the few people who had made the effort to come and watch. There was only a handful of supporters because it was early in the season and the game wasn't particularly important, coupled with the overcast sky, but it was nice to hear the people there shouting his name.

He knew he was a favourite amongst the team's supporters, mainly due to his looks. Bellamy knew he was good-looking and he wore it like armour so that people wouldn't really have to get to know him. He acted up as the typical arrogant eighteen year old, it scared some people away, and enthralled others. But he didn't care what most people thought, there were very few people in the world that he actually cared for.

By the time he reached his house his jacket was soaked through and his dark hair stuck to his forehead, he was cold and irritated, glad to be home. As he unlocked the door and stepped through it he nearly barged into the girl stood there in his haste to get inside.

"Sorry," he muttered before he looked up to see who it was. Her eyes were rimmed with pink, suggesting she had been crying again, she came over to cry often these days. Her golden hair was curled, Octavia's doing for sure, Bellamy thought wryly.

"Ah, sorry, Princess. Didn't know you were over," He apologised again, using his pet name for her. He had called her Princess ever since she had made friends with his sister all those years ago for her family was very wealthy and she lived in a huge house. She made a face at the name, but it had to be better than what the other kids called her.

Clarke was in the year below him, his sister's year, but it didn't mean that he wasn't aware of the gossip that revolved around her. Octavia had known all along of course, but she was a stubborn girl and had kept her word of secrecy. It was someone else who had let it slip. The girl's own boyfriend apparently, no wonder she was pissed. Personally he didn't know why it was such a big deal, so what her dad had shot a little junk; it wasn't like everyone else was so innocent and pure. The guy was dead for Christ's sake! They should've left her to her grief and be done with it; nothing would come from talking about it now. It wouldn't bring him back, and it wouldn't take back what he'd done.

Bellamy tried not to involve himself in the gossip of the other kids, especially not when it was to do with his little sister's best friend. He had known her for years, but he never really _knew_ her. All he knew was she was tough, she was smart, and she was loyal to Octavia. That was all he needed to know. He teased her from time to time, calling her Princess to grate on her nerves and nudging her with a grin when she was over, but she was Octavia's friend, not his.

"Bellamy," She greeted him quietly and ducked her head, pressing herself against the wall to let him pass. It wasn't enough, the hallway was tiny and his shoulder brushed up against her as he went and he caught the sweet scent of her hair. It wasn't the stuff Octavia put on, it was something of Clarke's own, sweet and pure and delicious. He ignored it and headed straight upstairs to his room, pretending he hadn't noticed how pretty she had become.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke stiffened when she saw him enter the room, so much so that the girl sitting next to her pushed her chair further away in nervousness. Her Psychology classes had been hell for the last few weeks when at the start of term they were her favourite, and it was all dependant on the boy who had just walked through the door.

He met her eyes shyly when he passed her, deep brown; they used to be her favourite. You could see your reflection in their dark surface and when Wells used to kiss her and tell her she was beautiful, she would see herself in his eyes and believe him. Now all she saw in her own pale face was loathing and disappointment. _No wonder he hurried on looking so scared_, she thought sorely.

Wells took his place on the opposite side of the classroom beside Glass. Glass had been Clarke's friend once, but that was over. She had been a sweet girl, she was Wells's friend first of course, which was why she had flocked to his side despite his wrong doing. Clarke had worried she would be jealous when she started dating Wells but Glass was infatuated with someone else and she befriended Clarke easily. Octavia wasn't pleased, but once Clarke had assured her that she was still her best friend, that she would _always_ be her best friend, she had liked Glass well enough.

Now the blonde girl was watching Clarke with cold eyes, whispering something to Wells between glares. Clarke wanted to hit her. She wasn't usually a violent person, but it didn't mean she didn't have tempting thoughts.

She tried to distract herself with other thoughts, but the only other thing she could think of was bizarre, she didn't know why it stuck in her mind so. But there it was, every time she managed to push Wells's face from her thoughts another face replaced it, beautiful too, but not one she was supposed to find beautiful. She had no right to be thinking of him at all, no reason either. He had never paid her any more attention than the odd joke at her expense over the years. It was stupid and bizarre, but what was more odd was the way these thoughts comforted her when Wells and Glass were muttering about her. Bellamy Blake, of all people, was in her thoughts, keeping her sane.

* * *

"You played _brilliantly_ yesterday," The girl purred as she leaned toward him so that her cleavage was very evident. Bellamy wasn't paying attention, he was gazing across the canteen to the table that his sister had always claimed, where Clarke had just sat down, dropping her bag with an audible thud. She wasn't crying this time, she was mad. He could see from here that her face was flushed pink and her lips were set in a frown that looked almost like a pout. Bellamy found it oddly endearing and had to suppress the urge to laugh.

She was muttering something to Octavia who was wrapped in the arms of her boyfriend Jasper, the kid with the goggles, as Bellamy thought of him. He was a good kid, when he had first got together with Octavia, Bellamy had given him the big brother speech but it wasn't necessary. Jasper was a geek, into videogames and steam punk or whatever, Bellamy didn't really care, but he seemed thrilled to have bagged a girl like Octavia, he wasn't likely to let go of her anytime soon.

"Bells?" The girl said his name in an irritated tone and he turned his attention to her with narrowed eyes. She was a pretty girl, he'd seen her around a couple of times, but she was annoying him, interrupting his thoughts and using his nickname when he didn't know who the hell she was. Just another girl who wanted on his dick probably. _Well, she'll have to find someone else to ride, I'm sure she won't have any trouble_, Bellamy thought bitterly.

"Yes?" He injected as much politeness into his voice as possible but the look on the girl's face showed that it wasn't enough. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as Finn walked over, cheering and slapping him on the back.

"Hey, man of the match! Good game yesterday, mate," Finn clasped Bellamy's shoulder in the awkward way that guy's expressed affection for each other. Bellamy smiled back, Finn was one of his best friends, one of the more intelligent of the guys he hung out with, Bellamy found it difficult to stomach stupid people and yet he always seemed to find himself surrounded by them. Finn was a welcome reprieve from that. He was an idiot, for sure, but he wasn't _stupid_, he was a laugh and he was kind.

The girl who had been vying for Bellamy's attention tutted and got up, scraping her chair loudly against the floor to show her annoyance before she sashayed away. She walked with a swing to her hips which emphasised her curved figure. It was supposed to be attractive, but Bellamy just thought she was trying too hard. Fin grimaced.

"Sorry, did I interrupt a potential hook up?"

"Not at all," Bellamy laughed. Finn nodded toward the table where Clarke and Octavia were sat.

"Keeping an eye on your sister?" He asked, he must have seen Bellamy looking. Bellamy played with the bottle cap from his drink.

"Something like that," He could hardly say that he was actually keeping an eye on his sister's best friend. To his relief, Finn let it slide, he was good like that. Though it could have had something to do with the pretty Latino girl sauntering toward them.

"Baby!" Finn opened his arms to her and she slid onto his lap, kissing him sloppily on the lips as she did so. Bellamy looked away awkwardly. Raven, Finn's girlfriend, seemed to come as part of a package deal if you were friends with Finn. Bellamy could stand a few displays affection here and there, but it was different with Raven. She always cast him a gaze from under her dark lashes when Finn was looking, a gaze that seemed to say _"Look what you gave up"._ It wasn't as if she wasn't happy with Finn, but she was bitter, in the way that girls so often were.

Bellamy had slept with her once; that was why. It was long before she and Finn hooked up, but he still felt odd seeing them together, made ten times worse when she gave him that look. He didn't like her all that much, but she was Finn's girl and it looked like she would be around for a while. She was narrowing her eyes at him whilst Finn nibbled on her ear when he heard the raised voices.

His head whipped over to Octavia's table automatically, the girl was always getting into trouble for her big mouth, keeping an eye on her was a full time occupation. But for once it wasn't his sister that was the cause of the verbal onslaught, but Clarke.

Her faced had turned from pink to red and she had stood up, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She almost growled as she advanced on the boy in front of her.

"I don't _care_ Wells! I don't care if you're sorry, sorry doesn't bring him back, sorry doesn't make people stop glaring at me and calling me names, _sorry_," Her voice shot through an octave and everyone in the canteen had turned to look. "Doesn't solve anything!" She took another step toward Wells and pushed him squarely in the chest.

The boy hadn't been expecting that move, that was sure, for he stumbled several steps backward. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Bellamy had to fight to keep from laughing.

"Hey! Leave off him!" Another girl stepped in between them and Bellamy thought Clarke might push her too. She looked a little like Clarke, but her blonde hair was longer and she didn't have the fire that was emanating from Clarke.

"_You!_" Clarke hissed at the girl, "You were supposed to be my friend! You were my friend too, but you didn't even think before you sided with him! You knew what he did, you knew and you still-"

"Clarke, calm down," Octavia finally rushed forward as people around them began to bring up the call of _'Fight! Fight! Fight!' _"It's not worth it, come on," She put her hand on Clarke's shoulder, but the girl was still fuming. With more words from Octavia, too low for Bellamy to hear from his distance Clarke seemed to calm, the tension visibly leaving her. For a moment, it looked as if the argument was over.

Until Clarke and Octavia turned their backs and headed back to their table. Until the other girl, Wells's friend lunged forward and smacked Clarke hard around the back of the head.

Clarke was on her then and the students were cheering and Octavia reached to join Clarke, only to be restrained by Jasper.

"This is bullshit," Bellamy murmured and without realising his intentions, he was up and across the hall to where the girls were tearing at each other.

"Clarke!" He boomed, his deep voice sounded over the shouts and the girls' screeches. She looked up at him, surprise registered across her flushed face. He didn't know why she looked so shocked, but he took the opportunity without question and grabbed her hand to pull her away. She tried to resist so he locked his arms around her tiny waist and forcibly lifted her, despite her kicks to his shins.

"Bellamy! What the hell! Let me down!" She was light, but surprisingly strong, still, Bellamy was a regular at his local gym and he had no trouble in restraining her. By the time he let her down they were out the door and down the hall. He set her on her own feet against the wall, his hand next to her head as if it were a barrier.

"What the hell was that?" She spat at him her brows furrowed.

"I could ask you the same thing, you're a little warrior princess now, huh?" He laughed at her scowl. He could smell that sweet scent from her hair again. He wanted to lean in and breathe it all up, the essence of her. But he didn't. He just let his hand fall from beside her head and took a step back. It was stupid, he barely knew her. She was his little sister's friend besides! As if she'd take him anyway.

He didn't usually have trouble getting the girls, but Clarke was different. He wasn't sure she'd ever really noticed him before now. Of course she had seen him, spoken to him even, but he was her friend's brother, that was all. He was being stupid.

"I'm not a warrior, or a princess," Clarke retorted, and though her tone was irritable, there was a small smile playing at her lips. "He just...I needed to let it all out, you know?" She looked up at him with blue eyes flecked with green and her lips slightly parted and he felt a rush of excitement. He could just tilt his head down and press his lips to hers, fit his hand to the bend of her waist, her hip...

"Yeah, I know," He replied almost breathlessly. He shook his head to clear his ridiculous thoughts. "It was pretty funny to watch to be honest," He teased and was rewarded with an eye roll.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this," She began, "But thanks for stopping me," She bit her lip and Bellamy could have sworn his stomach flipped.

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his neck, "I didn't think you'd actually want to hurt him," Clarke waggled her eyebrows.

"Don't underestimate me,"

"I wouldn't dream of it," He breathed and they stood for a moment, looking at each other. He thought perhaps she felt awkward for she shuffled her feet and played with the hem of her top but to him, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. And it disarmed him.

"Clarke Griffin!" A stern voice shouted from down the hall and both of their heads snapped up to see a teacher striding purposefully toward them. Clarke groaned.

"Ah, shit,"

"The head's office, _now_," The older woman frowned and, unwillingly, Bellamy stepped back to let Clarke free. She shot him a peculiar look before she left, a grimace at being caught, a hint of humour, and to Bellamy's surprise, a note of sympathy.

He waved as she went and then shoved his hand into his pocket, watching her go until she had turned the corner.

* * *

**A/N Two chapters in the same day! I just felt really inspired for this story. Any feedback would be much appreciated, and I hope you enjoy - J x**


	3. Chapter 3

Her mother's stare was cold and angry, but behind the initial anger, Clarke thought she could detect a sliver of sympathy in the hazel eyes. She drummed her fingers on the granite kitchen surface impatiently. Her mother hated it when she did that.

"Fighting at school, Clarke, really?" She finally said with a sigh.

"Would you rather I do it somewhere else?" Clarke's voice dripped with sarcasm and her mother Abby's nostrils flared.

"Mum, you know what he did to me! To us!" Clarke retorted with a cry of exasperation. It was so unfair, why did the college have to bring her Mum into this anyways? She hoped Glass was receiving a similar stoniness from her mother, worse was preferable, the back of Clarke's head still hurt.

Abby sighed and leaned against the counter, tilting her head back to the ceiling.

"I know, Clarke," She said finally, without looking at her daughter. They didn't look the same, Abby's hair and eyes were dark, Clarke had her father's looks, the same hair, the same flecks in their eyes, the crease between their brows when they concentrated and the way they both bit their lip when they were nervous. That information made her squirm whenever she saw her reflection. How could she move on when she could still see his face in her own?

"I know it's hard honey," Abby finally looked at her again, stepping away from the counter to bundle her daughter in her arms. Clarke let her, they rarely shared physical touches anymore, they had both withdrawn into themselves after their loss and just as the wound was beginning to heal, it was ripped open again by Wells's betrayal.

Clarke sighed against her mother's shoulder, enjoying the way Abby cradled her close and kissed the top of her hair.

"I love you, you know that, and I understand how you feel, more than anyone. But fighting," She exhaled loudly, sending strands of Clarke's hair fluttering with her breath, "Fighting isn't the way to solve anything,"

"I don't know," Clarke mumbled, "It felt pretty good to watch him fall," She snorted but Abby stepped away, holding her by the shoulders.

"Clarke, please be serious," Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, Mum," She shrugged Abby's hands away, picked up her bag from the floor and left the room, left her mother who sighed too much for any one person.

She knew her mother was right, that it was wrong to try and hurt Wells just because she had been hurt first. But there had been something so _satisfying_ about the way his face looked as her hands collided with his chest; she had been filled with such a nervous, angry energy, it felt good to release it. Still, she was glad Bellamy had pulled her away before she could have done anything serious, or gotten herself into more trouble. Bellamy.

_Bellamy._

Bellamy Blake, her best friend's brother, a back in the college rugby team, a biology student, a son. Those were the things he was, but he was more. The second year heart throb that slept with all the prettiest girls, breaking their hearts before he moved onto the next one, arrogant and self centred. Except he wasn't. Clarke couldn't say anything about his sexual habits of course, she blushed at the mere thought, but he wasn't selfish in any way shape or form. Octavia adored him and he her, all he did seemed to be for his family's benefit more than his own. She had seen him at college looking tough with his band of groupies and the other players of the sports teams, with his head held high, laughing at those beneath him. But she had also seen him at his home, laughing with Octavia, twirling her around and helping his Mother with dinner. Even talking to Clarke occasionally, teasing her, tugging at her hair or jabbing her skinny ribs.

She had seen him today too, and it had been both sides of Bellamy and a new Bellamy all rolled into one. It was enthralling. And strange. She had known him for her entire adolescent life, but she had never _seen_ him in the way that she had today.

When he had stormed over to where she and Glass had their catfight he had shouted in his deep, velvet voice. It was only one word that he had said, just one name. But it was _her_ name. She couldn't remember the last time he had called her by her name and not by the nickname he had given to her. She had liked the way it sounded on his lips, deep and smooth, possessive.

And he had been so close to her, touching her, and holding her to that wall. If he had bent down only a little further, their lips might have brushed. They didn't of course, Clarke cursed herself for being so stupid, but they could've. She almost wanted them to.

She'd always known he was handsome, everyone knew. But today she had seen him up close, so close to her that she could've breathed him in. His tanned skin was spattered with tiny freckles that covered his cheeks and nose, he tended to moisten his lips with the tip of his tongue before he spoke and his dark eyes had spots of lightness in them. His eyes had never left her.

Clarke flopped backwards onto her bed and pushed her palms into her eye sockets, trying to lose sight of Bellamy's face by doing so. She couldn't possible, actually, _like_ him, could she? It was unacceptable. What would Octavia think? What would _he_ think?

She rolled onto her stomach and groaned softly into the pillow. She should've been thinking about Wells and Glass, what had gone on that afternoon, or her father, or...or, anything! Anything except him. Elusive and exciting, she didn't think she could've stopped thinking about him even if she'd wanted to. And she didn't want to; she didn't want to stop thinking about him, not yet at least. She would just close her eyes and savour the thought of his face inches from hers, just for a moment longer.

* * *

"So how's Clarke holding up?" Octavia gave him a knowing look and sneer as she buckled her seat belt. Bellamy had decided not to walk to college again today so Octavia was lucky enough to get a lift with him. She couldn't drive herself, her birthday was a month away and she was planning some big party that Bellamy felt the need to scoff at every time she brought it up, though he was sure driving lessons were not on the agenda for her even after she turned seventeen. Whenever he asked her she always cocked her head, smiled sweetly and said innocently _'But then who would you drive around all the time?'_ He spoilt her silly, he knew, but he couldn't help it, ever since she was born he had loved his sister to the ends of the earth. However much he loved her though, he did hate it when she gave him that look.

"You saw her after I did," He tried not to rise to the bait, keeping his eyes firmly on his mirror as he began to reverse out of the car park.

"You were the one who carried her away, carried away your little princess like a knight in shining armour!" Octavia clasped her hands together dramatically and smiled at him teasingly.

"You know that's not what it's like; it's not why I call her that. For god's sake I barely know the girl," Bellamy snapped more harshly than he intended. He hated snapping at Octavia but she was hitting a nerve, he didn't even know why, but she was being unusually irritating, even for her.

"Oh Bells! Look at you getting all flustered!"

"I am not -"

"That's my point though Bells," She raised her brows at him, "You've known her for going on six years, why are you showing an interest _now_? Because she's finally got a pair of tits or because, thanks to my advice, she finally wears jeans that showcase her bum?"

"Enough!" Bellamy stomped on the brake too hard at the red light, making them both thump into their seats with the force. He looked at her then, she didn't seem surprised by his outburst, instead she looked serious. It was not an emotion that she usually showed on her face. Life was a game for Octavia, seriousness rarely came into it.

"I'm just saying," She said slowly, "I know what you're like with girls Bellamy, you screw them and then you leave them, and that's okay for you, but it's not okay for Clarke. So don't screw it up,"

"Jesus, she doesn't even like me!" Bellamy cried before he realised his choice of words and Octavia's eyebrows raised so high they threatened to disappear into her hairline. "I mean, I don't even like her!" It was too late, the damage was done, and now he'd have to deal with Octavia being at him to no end for however long her fantasy of her brother and her best friend continued. It was her fantasy, wasn't it? Not his, right? He sighed, he wasn't sure.

"Well, thanks for the ride," Octavia smiled at him as she got out of the car. If he didn't know her he might say it was shyly, as it was, he knew that behind that smile there was a scheming little mind, and who knew what she was planning.

He sighed, he knew she was right, about the way he treated girls, at least. He still refused to believe her accusations about his thoughts toward Clarke. His past love life had consisted mainly of one night stands, or at best, short-term friends with benefits. He had dated a couple of girls for a while, but they hadn't ended well. He knew everyone thought he was heartless for it, but it's not as if the girls were looking for anything serious either. They just wanted to say that they had had a go on aloof, attractive Bellamy, to see if he was as _cocky_ in other areas as he was when he spoke.

Bellamy slammed his fist down onto the steering wheel in a sudden burst of anger. Why did he always have to be the bad guy in these situations? Why wasn't he ever allowed to be the heartbroken one?

He put his head in his hands but all he could see was Clarke Griffin's stupid face and the way she had looked so stupidly beautiful pressed against the wall that afternoon. He could have kissed her right then, he _wanted_ to. But he didn't think he could've stood the embarrassment if she'd rejected him. That Wells guy really blew his chances. He was lucky to have had a girl like Clarke.

Seeing her mad today had enticed Bellamy in some strange way, she was feisty and tough and he liked it. He had felt powerful standing over her in that hall, close enough to press her flush to him and kiss her lips, her neck...The idea excited him.

He groaned against his palms. It was just a crush, he told himself as he slammed his car door shut. Just a crush, indeed.

* * *

**A/N A glimpse of the angsty Bellamy we know and love, I don't know, I think he's kinda hot ;) What do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) - J x**


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke pressed her chin into her hand in boredom. Free periods were always a drag, especially when she had to play the third wheel with Octavia and Jasper. They had decided to spend the hour in the corner of the Starbucks in the high-street and Clarke found herself trapped at a tiny table in the corner beside the couple who were giggling softly and holding hands.

She sipped her coffee as she rolled her eyes. They were sweet, Jasper was nice guy and he was good for Octavia, she just wished they wouldn't be so _coupley_ when there was no one else around for her to interact with. She winced at that.

She had used to spend her free periods with Wells, taking walks through the park, sitting in coffee shops or even sitting in the library reading. It didn't matter that they weren't talking; it was enough to be in one another's presence. Things were different now.

"Where's Monty?" Clarke finally asked as she watched Jasper flush bright pink at something Octavia had whispered to him; Clarke didn't want to know what it was.

"Monty?" Jasper squeaked and then cleared his throat, hastily taking a gulp of his drink. Octavia was beside herself next to him.

"Yes," Clarke said, irritated, "Isn't he usually on a free now?" Monty was Jasper's best friend; they had been friends almost as long as she and Octavia had. He was fun to be around, he would buy her packs of gum without her asking and they would share an eye roll or a fake gag whenever Octavia and Jasper got too touchy-feely in their presence.

"I don't know, why?" Jasper finally recovered himself.

"Just wondered, missed him," Clarke turned back to her mug and Octavia snorted to herself at a joke neither Clarke nor Jasper were in on. "What?"

"Don't let Bellamy hear you say that," She smirked, but even the sneer looked pretty on her. Clarke's stomach flipped.

"What?" She could feel her cheeks growing hot. How had Octavia figured it out so quickly? Clarke didn't even know her own feelings, not really, and yet apparently Octavia had picked up on them. Of course she had, the girl knew her like the back of her hand.

"He's very possessive," Octavia giggled and sucked her frappucino through the straw suggestively.

"Octavia!" Clarke's voice raised in pitch at her friend's behaviour, her words and the implications that they carried.

"Jasper, honey, would you mind getting me another drink?" Octavia stroked the boy's arm sweetly and his face turned pink at even the smallest signs of affection from her. _God_, Clarke thought, _he was so whipped._

"You've still got some left,"

"_Jas,"_ She widened her eyes at Clarke, as if to convey the stupidity of boys and Clarke couldn't help but laugh, even though it were at poor Jasper's expense. He shot a quizzical look between the two girls but pushed his chair out and went to queue anyway. "Can't take a hint that one," Octavia rolled her eyes once Jasper was safely out of earshot. "I love him though," Her eyes lit up so sincerely that Clarke couldn't contain a smile. She was glad her friend was happy, God knew she deserved it.

"I know you do," She said softly. Octavia didn't seem to be listening.

"So tell me," She leant forward with her chin in her hands and a grin on her face. "What is the deal with you and Bells?" Clarke frowned.

"Nothing, at least, no more than usual. You know, him not caring about me for the past six years," She tried to ignore how bitter she sounded. She hoped Octavia would too.

"Oh please," Octavia flicked a strand of her dark hair over her shoulder, "I know Bells better than anyone, and do you know what he did when I asked him about you yesterday?"

"You asked him about me?!" Clarke gasped. "Why? Why would you do that, O?" Oh god, now Bellamy was going to think she was interested in him, and it would make everything so much more awkward when she visited Octavia or caught his eye around college. Octavia raised an eyebrow and Clarke realised she had said too much.

"Actually, he had a pretty similar reaction to you. He got flustered. Flustered! Bells never gets flustered, but he did for you, I'm pretty sure that means something," She smiled smugly, leaning back in her chair.

"It doesn't mean anything, O, we barely even kn-"

"You barely even know each other, right? That was his excuse too," Her blues eyes never left Clarke's, boring into her to draw out her true feelings. Just then, Jasper returned with another drink. Clarke didn't think she had ever been so happy to see the boy in her life.

"Whatever, Clarke," Octavia grinned, "I give it no more than a month before you're falling into each other's arms,"

"Who's falling into whose arms?" Jasper asked as he set the mug onto the table.

"Doesn't matter, sweetie," Octavia told him with a delicate kiss to his cheek.

* * *

The library buzzed with a quiet chatter and the exaggerated hushes of the librarian as she tried to shut them all up. Bellamy's eyes sought him out immediately. He was sat on his own, his head buried in a book. Bellamy took a deep breath in before he strode through the room to where Wells sat and slid easily into the seat opposite him.

"Hi," He said curtly and the boy looked up, shock registering on his face when he realised who it was.

"Hi..." Wells replied, his dark eyes narrowed beneath furrowed brows. Bellamy took another breath. _This was a terrible idea,_ he told himself. "Can I help you?" Wells asked stiffly in the tone of someone who definitely, absolutely did not want to help you.

"Yeah," Bellamy shifted in his seat, "I want you to apologise to Clarke," Wells made a face somewhere between disdain and utter dislike.

"She was the one who pushed me, or didn't you see?" The boy spoke through gritted teeth and Bellamy looked down to see his fingers clenched around the book he had been reading. Bellamy raised an eyebrow, Wells didn't seem like the type of guy was easy to anger, but it was a special skill of Bellamy's that he could anger anyone.

"I don't mean about that," Bellamy snapped, though whether it was at Wells or the stupidity of his own idea he wasn't sure. He had decided to talk some sense into this kid, get him to stop bothering Clarke. He couldn't take back what he'd done, but maybe he could make it better. Bellamy just couldn't bear to see her crying again. Though now that he was sat there, it was apparent that he hadn't thought the plan through. "I mean, stop whispering about her all the time with that blonde chick, stop making her life a living hell,"

"Me? You know it hasn't been pleasant for me either!" Wells slammed the book down onto the table causing a few gasps from nearby students and gaining their attention. _Let them look,_ Bellamy thought sourly, _I don't mind having an audience._ "Do you think it's easy to be shunned by the girl you love? Oh wait, you wouldn't know, seeing as all you ever do is screw them before you screw them up!"

Bellay stood up, his chair scraping loudly against the floor as he did so. He towered over Wells when he stood and his fists were clenched at his sides.

"Love," He spat at the boy, "That wasn't love what you did to her, that was betrayal,"

"What would you have done?" Wells stood up too, but Bellamy was still taller and he stepped closer to him menacingly. He was vaguely aware of the librarian scurrying over to hush them or send them out, but he didn't care. He was fuming with anger. Who the hell did this kid think he was? He didn't know anything about Bellamy, _anything._

"I would have done anything it took to keep her happy, that's what love is," Bellamy breathed deeply to control his sudden rage.

"Love is doing the right thing," Wells stared up at him, his mouth a hard line, but it didn't have the effect he wanted it to. Bellamy supposed it was meant to be threatening, but it only made Bellamy want to punch him. The jaw was a good a place as any, he mused, or the nose. He wouldn't look so pretty then.

"Why do you even care?" Wells retorted, "Why do you give a damn about Clarke? I thought you didn't give a damn about anyone but yourself,"

"She's my sister's friend," Bellamy said before correcting himself, "She's _my_ friend," Perhaps friend was an optimistic view but it didn't matter. Wells snorted.

"She doesn't even like you, she thinks you're an arrogant little -" Wells didn't have time to say anything else before Bellamy's fist had connected with his jaw and he stumbled backwards into the table. Audible gasps sounded and people had crowded round to see what was going on. The librarian had run over and was gripping Bellamy's arm.

"What's your name, young man? I'm going to have to report you to the head, this is absolutely not tolerable!" She squeaked but Bellamy shook her off. She was a tiny woman with front teeth that were too big for her mouth. Wells had stood up and was rubbing his jaw. It wasn't as hard a blow as Bellamy might have liked, but it would leave a bruise.

"You don't know anything about me, you don't know anything about her, not anymore," Bellamy whispered before he stepped around the librarian and elbowed his way through the little crowd. "Out of my way," He barked and they parted for him like the sea.

He left the library but he didn't stop walking once he was out of the doors, he kept going out of the college grounds and into the street, kicking a lamppost as he passed.

He didn't know what had come over him; it had just made him so _angry_ the way Wells had talked about him, and about Clarke. About him and Clarke. _Shit._ He ran his hand through his hair and breathed out slowly, trying to rid himself of the anger as the breath passed his lips.

After a few deep exhales, he felt calmer. He even laughed. Wells had had a bad couple of days; still, Bellamy couldn't have cared if he tried.

* * *

**A/N Poor old Wells, eh? Hope you like this chapter and thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far :) - J x**


	5. Chapter 5

They were sat at their usual table in the canteen; Finn and Raven kissing much too passionately for public, Miller and Lincoln engaged in an enigmatic conversation about something or other with a girl hanging on Miller's arm, her eyes wide as she gawped up at him. Bellamy sat on his side of the table picking at the orange in his hands ignoring the conversations going on around him, instead watching the door at the opposite side of the room.

He watched and waited as the lunch hour ticked away minute by minute, watching and waiting to see when the golden-haired girl with the captivating eyes and fierce temper would enter the room. There was an odd feeling in his stomach, twisting and squirming and altogether unpleasant. Bellamy realised with horror that he was nervous. _Nervous_. It was ridiculous, why should a girl make him nervous? Let alone this girl, _Clarke_. Even thinking her name sent a shiver through him. He cursed himself; it was getting out of hand.

Truth be told, he was more than nervous, he was scared. Scared of what she would think of him, scared of what his reckless actions in the library yesterday might have sparked in her. In the small optimistic part of his brain, she would saunter up to him and thank him; the princess's shining knight had come to save her. But that was a fantasy. The realistic parts of him envisioned her glare from across the room, distrust and dislike in those incredible eyes. Perhaps his actions would only send her scurrying back to Wells, defending the weak as seemed to be her way. No, he didn't believe that, not really. After all the suffering Wells had caused her, she wouldn't go back to him easily.

Bellamy tried to reassure himself but everything felt wrong. Even the sweet orange tasted sour on his tongue. He hadn't given Octavia a lift that morning, nor had he spoken to her the night before, he couldn't bear to see her, because if she looked at him she would know. She would know he was angry, upset, and then he would have to tell her what he had done. He would have to tell her because he never could deny his sister something she wanted, even as children she had him wrapped around her finger like the ribbon she always wore wrapped around her hair. And if Octavia had known what he had done to Wells, it would be a matter of minutes before Clarke knew too.

It was Wells who walked in first, his head was down as he shuffled through the room but there was a purple splodge clearly visible on his dark skin where Bellamy had hit him. It gave Bellamy a sick sort of pleasure to see the fear he evoked in the boy, it was such a cruel thought that he almost hated himself for it. Almost, but not quite, he had done it for Clarke, and then meant something, right?

It wasn't long until the princess herself followed him in. Bellamy had his eyes fixed on her, but he didn't expect her to notice, he thought she would walk in and sit at her table with Octavia, Jasper and Monty, like always. But she didn't. When she entered the room her eyes were locked on Bellamy's and her cheeks were flushed with rage.

What surprised him even more was that she was coming straight towards him. He tried to ignore the loud thrumming of his heart and put on the cool, easy expression he was known for.

"Alright Princess? You look a little flustered," He shot her his winning half smile as she got closer but it didn't seem to have the desired effect for she stared down at him with a frown and gritted teeth.

"Bellamy," She spat, "Can I speak to you for a moment?" She practically growled at him and though Bellamy's stomach was doing somersaults, his face remained loyal and betrayed no signs of his unease. Behind him Finn had disentangled himself from Raven for long enough to see what was going on. He scoffed at the sight and at Clarke's angry tone.

"Sure Princess," Bellamy teased, "Climb into my lap here and we'll have a nice little chat," He was pushing it, he knew, but the opportunity was too great, the look on Clarke's face was priceless. Besides, if he let his guard down, who knew what this girl could do to him.

"_Alone, Bellamy!_" She snarled and Finn guffawed.

"I think you're in the dog house with this one, Bells, best do as she says," Bellamy waved at him with his hand but he stood anyway. He thought he saw Clarke's lips part in surprise as he did so but she mashed them together quickly enough. She gripped his wrist to make sure he would follow before she span on her heels and marched him toward the door.

"Oh, I love it when you're rough Princess," He said dryly as her nails dug into his skin, a foolish grin making its way to his lips.

When they were outside in the hall, Clarke rounded on him her face red and heated. Bellamy couldn't help but notice as he leant against the wall that they were stood in the same bit of hall as they had the other day, _their bit of hall_, as he had come to think of it.

"What did you do to Wells?" She said finally, her words filling the air between them.

"You were the one who started it all, Princess, or do you not recall beating him up in the middle of the canteen?" He pushed his back against the wall as if he were the most comfortable he had ever been when in fact his nerves were on fire, buzzing in the place where she had touched him, if only for a second.

"He wasn't yours to attack!" She retorted, her voice breaking with her frustration as she tried to reach his height. It was futile; she was tiny compared to Bellamy.

"That's stupid, Princess, you can't defend beating someone up because they were_ yours_ and then complain when someone else touches them, a beating is a beating no matter who dealt it out," Clarke bit her lip then and Bellamy found himself itching to have her lips between _his _teeth instead. He stepped forward, forcing her backwards across the narrow hall until her back collided with the opposite wall and the breath sped past her lips in surprise.

He continued closer, his mind whirring with exhilaration and pressed her against the wall, placing his hands on her waist to hold her there.

"Bellamy," She breathed, her anger seeming to disappear under his touch. Her waist was so tiny that his hands almost touched when they were set there. She was warm beneath his fingers and Bellamy felt as if an electric current was running through them. It was madness, he knew, but he couldn't stop, didn't want to.

His face was inches from hers and she looked almost helpless, her mouth open and her eyes wide under his gaze.

"What I did, I did because I care about you, Clarke," His voice was deep and stern and he hoped that the truth rang clearly through it so that she would understand his sincerity. He was only just beginning to understand himself.

"You care about me?" When she spoke again, her voice was timid and so different from the snarl it had been before.

"I guess I do, Princess," Bellamy smirked, enjoyed the way she rolled her eyes and tutted, revelling in the way her cheekbones turned pink and she couldn't keep her eyes on his. "Clarke?" He asked worriedly when she continued to look down, hooking his thumb under her chin and tilting it up so she would look at him.

When she did he almost lost his breath, for the full force of her eyes was unleashed upon him. They were like the sea with their flecks of grey and tumultuous moods that were conveyed through them and they were like the sky when they darkened grey or shone bright blue when she was happy. They were sky and sea together, they were deep and feeling and mysterious. They were _Clarke_. And they were staring into his eyes so intensely that he thought he might be swallowed whole by those huge blue irises.

"Bellamy," She murmured, still gazing at him, "Your eyes are beautiful," She nibbled on her full lower lip and Bellamy could've moaned and attacked her with his mouth right then. She thought his eyes were _beautiful_.

"Princess," He leant down so that their foreheads were touching, their mouths millimetres apart. _Kiss me,_ he thought desperately_, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me._ He had never wanted a kiss so bad before in his life. His other relationships, if you could call them that, were primarily physical, sexual and unfeeling. But right then, all he wanted was the most innocent of kisses, just a fleeting touch, _anything_. He just needed her, to feel her, to have her want him.

But she made a whimpering sound and pushed him away, murmuring something as she removed herself from his grip.

"I – sorry," She said hastily as his hands slipped easily from her waist. She didn't look back as she all but ran away, leaving Bellamy once more alone in their bit of hall with his hands by his side, still warm where she had been pressed against them.

* * *

**A/N A bit of a shorter chapter this time because there is only Bellamy's POV. Hope you enjoyed, please review! - J x**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry he hit you," Clarke said softly as she dabbed a cold flannel at Wells's jaw. It was a day old bruise and it was turning a purple-black beneath the boy's dark skin. It probably didn't need attention anymore, but Clarke felt she needed to compensate. The wound was her fault, Bellamy's doing, but because of her. Her gut clenched and she shook her head lightly.

"Thanks for coming over," Wells looked at her when she removed her hand from his cheek.

"Its fine," Her voice sounded strained, tired, but Wells didn't seem to pick up on it. The pair were sat in Wells's huge kitchen, it was bigger even than Clarke's and was filled with expensive gadgets and a pristine looking fruit bowl was perched on the surface. It looked more like a prop than actual food, Clarke thought it ridiculous.

They were sat awkwardly as Clarke apologised extensively and tended to Wells's bruise, Wells barely said anything but stared at her as if she were a ghost. She didn't blame him; she had been so distant with him ever since...well, for a long time. More than distant, she had outwardly despised him, even going so far as to attack him herself. But now that he had been hurt by someone else, because of her, her nurturing instincts had kicked in, that and a whirling guilt complex. And thus she found herself in his kitchen, where she had once spent so much of her time and which now felt foreign to her.

"I mean it Clarke," Wells put his hand over hers and she flinched automatically, casting a weary frown to his face. "You know I -" He paused and sighed, Clarke could tell he was itching to reach for her hand again. "You know how much I miss you," He finally settled on and he let his dark eyes meet hers. Clarke could see herself in them, like always. She looked pale and removed.

"Missed me," She half snorted and half sighed, the result was a quiet, pained sound.

"I did," Wells insisted. He was very close, Clarke thought, too close. His head was leaned in close to hers, bent down so as to meet her hunched frame.

"Wells, don't" She whispered, but his lips met hers anyway and he pulled her to him with desperation and longing. Clarke put her hands on his chest and pushed hard. Tears were springing to her eyes and she stood up sharply.

"I said don't," Her voice shook with the tears she was choking down and Wells looked up at her with surprise and sorrow mingled on his face. "I'm going to go now. I should never have come," Clarke's voice cracked and she slapped at her eye hastily before a tear could squeeze its way out.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Wells said with a low voice, "Bellamy,"

Bellamy. _Bellamy. _He had been running through her mind all day. From the moment she had seen the bruise on Wells's cheek, she had known it was him. There was no going back after that and her day had been a dream-like, Bellamy filled haze.

Her mind drifted back to the lunch hour when she had seen him there. She knew where she would find him; he was always at that table with the other sports hunks and their collection of groupies. But what she had not expected was that his eyes would be fixed upon her as soon as she entered the room. Those spectacular eyes, hazel with spots of green and brown, so warm and whole and innocent looking, when their owner was anything but.

She had been so angry with him, the way he had thought it his right, some sort of sick duty, to hurt Wells on her behalf and the crude taunts and jests that he had made to her. And yet he had made her anger disappear with a bat of those long eyelashes and his hands, oh his hands! On her waist and hips, warm and strong against her, she could feel a tingling on her skin where he touched through her clothes. She sighed, she was in deep.

"Yes," She said quietly to Wells, "It's him," His face, his voice, his whole being. He was all encompassing. It was unhealthy, Clarke was sure, but it was too late, she was deeply infatuated with him. It was like she was submerged in a dream and it would take something drastic to wake her.

She was about to turn back to Wells, to tell him that there was more, it wasn't just another boy. It was everything that had happened, everything Wells had done and Clarke had said. They had left too many wounds on each other, too deep to be sewn up. But he spoke before she had the chance.

"He's not good for you, Clarke," Clarke's eyes narrowed in a newfound anger, all thoughts of an apology or an explanation forgotten.

"Not good for me, like you were?" Her voice was surprisingly measured, but there was an underlying tremble, her anger threatening to spill over at any second.

"Clarke," Wells's tone was stern but Clarke ignored it.

"No, Wells. Tell me more about how you were the perfect boyfriend, go on," She urged him, crossing her arms.

"Just go, Clarke," He spat back and she gritted her teeth. She resisted the urge to push him further until they both snapped and had a full blown argument; Wells had seen enough anger this week, though God knew he was asking for it. Clarke didn't look at him as she left. She let the door slam on the way out.

* * *

The rest of the week had dragged on lazily, time ticking at half speed after his rebuff from Clarke and when Bellamy finally found himself in his Friday afternoon Biology class, he could've sworn a month had passed since he had seen her, not three days.

Of course he had _seen_ her. He saw her everywhere, he couldn't help it. He saw her at the water fountain, her lips parted and her hair wild around her face; he saw her in the halls with her bag slung over her shoulder and a stack of books in her arms; he saw her out the window of his law class when she would sit on the field with Octavia in their free; he saw her everywhere, sometimes she looked at him, but he could never quite gauge her expression. Yes, he saw her, but he didn't talk to her, and it made his head hurt trying to untangle his mess of feelings and understand what was going on behind those stormy, sea –blue eyes.

The frog he was supposed to be dissecting held no interest for him and instead Bellamy was lost in a daydream.

"Bellamy," Until his lab partner decided to wake him of course. "Bellamy," She repeated dumbly, "Are you going to help me with the dissection or not?" Bellamy let his eyes narrow as he turned to the girl, to unleash the full extent of his irritation on her. The girl frowned at his expression. She was a freckly girl with a mane of red hair. Lucy, he thought her name was, or was it Louise? Something like that.

"Not," He grumbled to the girl, pushing the foil tray away with his finger. The red-headed girl rolled her eyes.

"You know it goes toward your autumn grade, right?" She smirked at him when he moaned and pulled the tray back toward him. He pulled it too hard and the frog corpse almost hopped out onto his lap, but the girl pinned it down with a rubber-gloved hand.

"Thanks," Bellamy smiled, "Hey, what was your name again?" He tried to sound polite but the girl just looked at him incredulously.

"Bellamy, we've been lab partners for two months,"

"Month and a half," He winked, and thankfully, the girl laughed.

"It's Lily. Now come on, let's tear apart some frog,"

The lesson passed a lot quicker when he was actually paying attention and he surprised himself by enjoying his time with Lily. She was funny, and much better at biology than him. She had full lips that looked pretty when she smiled but when she touched his arm and laughed too hard at a joke he had told, Bellamy flinched away. He pretended to be tousling his hair, but the girl noticed anyway.

She was fun and pretty, but she wasn't Clarke, and she was the only girl whose absentminded touches he craved. He left the class in a hurry when the bell rang, having hastily cleared his bench before Lily could even throw away her rubber gloves. He didn't bother saying goodbye, _let her think I'm in a hurry because it's last period on a Friday,_ he thought to himself. She didn't need to know that her subtle touches made him feel awkward.

Octavia was waiting for him when he got to the car park, leaning against the side of his car, twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger.

"Hey, O," Bellamy smiled and pulled her in for a hug when he reached her, he was always glad to see Octavia at the end of the day, she was the only person who really understood him. And while she was annoying as hell most of the time, she had her good qualities.

"Hey Bells," She squeezed him before letting go and climbing into the passenger seat. "So, you know it's my party in two weeks," She wasted no time, bringing it up as soon as he had buckled his seat belt.

"Yeah, in October half-term," He replied automatically, the party plans having been drilled into him since college term had started.

"I need you to buy us alcohol," Bellamy had known this was coming. He had turned eighteen the first week of September and Octavia seemed to think it was his duty as a big brother to provide her with all things she wasn't allowed.

"Not my fault you're underage, O," Bellamy teased and Octavia groaned.

"Come on Bells," She whined. "You'll get some for yourself anyway, I'll just steal yours if you don't get me my own," She had him there; Octavia wasn't one for taking the moral high ground and believed strongly in the "What's yours is mine" mantra when it came to Bellamy.

"Fine, but tell your friends they have to bring their own, I'm not made of money, I can't afford to pay for all the underage kids' binge drinking," He said dryly, but his lips were curled in a smile. Octavia clapped her hands together with glee.

"Thanks, Bells, you're the best!" She leant over to kiss his cheek, "And Mum's definitely visiting Grandma that night?"

"Yep, you're under my charge," Bellamy had to admit he was looking forward to Octavia's party. She thought bigger was better, so his friends were allowed to come too and he figured he wouldn't have to do too much looking after of the other kids. He hoped not, because he planned on getting very, very drunk.

"Oh, by the way," Octavia smiled sweetly, "Clarke's sleeping over tomorrow," Bellamy almost crashed the car. It shouldn't have disarmed him so; Clarke had slept around hundreds of times over the years. But he had never noticed her properly before, this time he would be restraining himself from taking her into his own bed and doing the sorts of things he didn't think girls did at their slumber parties. Maybe they would have a little slumber party of their own.

_Stupid_, he told himself. He hadn't spoken to her after she had rejected him; she probably despised him and would spend the whole time at their house trying to keep away from him. _Or maybe_, a little optimistic voice piped up in his mind, _maybe she was just embarrassed, confused. Maybe she wants_ _to kiss you after all._ Bellamy wasn't sure about that, but still, he had never turned down a challenge before, especially not when the prize was so tantalisingly sweet.

* * *

**A/N Party time soon! Are you excited? I am ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review :) - J x**


	7. Chapter 7

The doorbell rang with a loud, high pitched note that sounded through the house. Bellamy wiped his palms on his jeans and checked his hair in the mirror in the hall. It was a mess as always, but the sort of mess that seemed to say _"I just rolled out of bed, your bed,"_ He smirked to himself as he made his way down the hall, stopping before the door to take a deep breath. He pulled it open.

And standing there was Finn Collins.

"Alright, mate?" Finn smiled and stepped over the threshold. Bellamy clasped him on the shoulder and rearranged his features into a smile to mask his disappointment. He _knew_ it wasn't her really, she wasn't coming until later, but he had still hoped. He had invited Finn over in an attempt to distract himself from her presence, it might be in vain, but still he would try. At least, he would pretend to try.

As it was, he did relax a little with Finn, playing video games and sharing beers, Finn even rolled them a joint. Having Finn as company however, meant that Bellamy was subject to long talks about the various things Finn and Raven did _alone_. Finn didn't bring up the fact that Bellamy was all too aware of how Raven was in bed, so neither did Bellamy.

When the doorbell did ring again, it was a welcome reprieve from a long-winded story about things which Bellamy would rather not imagine his best friend doing.

"Bellamy!" Octavia called from the other room, "Get the door, I'm doing my nails!" It was a ploy, Bellamy knew, his sister was still trying to throw him and Clarke together. Not that he minded, his stomach felt tight at the thought of seeing her again, talking to her again. He shot Finn an exasperated look and left the room.

And when he opened the door a second time, there she was. Her lips parted in surprise when she saw him standing there, her blonde hair stuck to her face with rain, her eyes a calm sea.

"Clarke," Bellamy's lips curled up at the sight of her, he couldn't help it, it was just her, what she did to him.

"Bellamy," She replied softly and for a moment they just stood staring at one another before she laughed lightly. _Such a beautiful sound,_ Bellamy thought. "Are you going to make me stand in the rain all night?"

"Not all night, I'm sure it will ease off in a few hours," Bellamy played along, but he stepped back to let her pass. He closed the door behind her and for a second it was just them in the silence of the hall, the only sound was their breathing.

Bellamy stepped toward her, his fingertips running down the soft skin of her arm until they reached her hand, tingling all the way. When he reached her fingertips he gently unfurled them, sliding the strap of her duffel bag out of her grip and into his own.

"Let me carry that for you, Princess,"

"I can manage my own bags, Bellamy," She smiled and it was such a sweet smile that Bellamy almost lost his breath.

"Hey, I'm being a gentleman for once, enjoy it," He feigned difficulty when picking up the bag, much to Clarke's amusement, he was pleased to see. "Christ, Princess, what have you got in here?"

"Homework," She flushed a rosy pink.

"Homework?! You bought homework to a sleepover?!" Bellamy gasped in mock horror, "You need to loosen up, Princess,"

"Maybe I'll have to follow your terrible, terrible influence then," The girl smirked, raising an arched eyebrow as she stared at him.

"Oh," Bellamy breathed, "You definitely don't want to do that," It was like he was involuntarily drawn to her; he didn't remember taking a step forward but suddenly they were only inches apart. Clarke lifted her hand to his face as if to smooth back his hair.

"Hey, Clarke," The pair almost jumped apart, turning to face Finn who had just appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Clarke let her hand drop awkwardly and Finn smiled, shaking his shaggy hair.

"Just came down because I was wondering if we could we order that pizza soon? I'm starving," Finn didn't wait for an answer and strolled through to the kitchen, humming to himself.

Bellamy felt vaguely annoyed, but Clarke was giggling.

"I can carry my own bag, Bellamy, you best go tend to him," She gestured to the kitchen with a nod of her head and pulled the bag back into her own hand. Bellamy might have been mistaken, but he thought he saw her shiver when their hands touched.

* * *

Clarke shut the door behind her, feeling oddly short of breath. _She had gone to kiss him!_ Her, straight-laced Clarke who brought homework to sleepovers was about to kiss her best friend's brother, bad-boy Bellamy Blake. Then his friend had bought her back to her senses, killing the mood. He was cute too, Finn, in a goofy sort of way, but he wasn't a patch on Bellamy. She wondered what Bellamy would've done if they hadn't been interrupted, if she had kissed him. Her mind whirled at the thought and Octavia looked up at her with raised brows.

"Hello," Clarke said breathlessly and both girls erupted into giggles. Clarke dropped her bag on the floor and sat down on the bed next to Octavia, reaching to her for a hug.

"Careful!" Octavia squealed, "Don't smudge my nails!" Clarke looked to see them a glistening shade of pink and pulled back, knowing how Octavia got with these things. If Clarke smudged them there would be hell to pay, for sure. But Octavia leaned over and wrapped her arms awkwardly around her anyway. In that moment, Clarke felt very affectionate for her friend.

"So did you kiss him?" And then that moment was gone. Clarke blushed furiously and clapped her hands to her cheeks to find them warm.

"No!" Her voice came out squeakier than she intended, sending Octavia sprawling with laughter.

"But you want to," It wasn't a question, that much was clear in Octavia's beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't know, O," Clarke whispered, and continued before the girl could say anything else, "Wells kissed me the other day," Octavia's eyes turned so wide that they were more whites then irises.

"_What!?" _ Her full lips were parted in such a gape that it was comical. "Tell me _everything_, when, why, how! Are you okay? Are -"

"O, calm down," Clarke ran her fingers through her damp hair, easing out the tangles in her blonde curls. Octavia repositioned herself so she was sat cross-legged, looking patiently at Clarke for the story; she looked like an excited school child.

"I went to his on Tuesday, after Bellamy had hit him," Octavia opened her mouth to speak but Clarke shot her a look and she sighed but held her tongue. "I felt bad, Bellamy had hurt him because of me, and I don't know I guess I wanted to see him again, to believe that we wouldn't always be hating each other. But when I went over, he got too close and, I told him not to, but he kissed me anyway, so I pushed him away. And then he told me that Bellamy wasn't good for me,"

"That son of a bitch!" Octavia cried out as soon as Clarke was done. "Bellamy may be a whore but he's a damn sight better than Wells! And at least he's heard of _boundaries_! I can't believe Wells just tried it on with you like that, awh Clarke I'm so sorry," She pulled Clarke into an embrace as she babbled.

"I'm going to set you and Bells up, you're going to be the new power couple, so help me, you will," She murmured into Clarke's hair and Clarke couldn't help snorting with laughter.

"Please don't mention this to him, Wells doesn't need another bruise, I'm sure Bellamy would be all too happy to give him one if he knew," Octavia frowned but agreed. That was good, Clarke thought, Octavia made good on her promises. _Unlike some people_, she thought sourly.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow, yeah?" She perked up and Clarke sighed. Shopping wasn't really her thing. "Oh come on," Octavia tugged at Clarke's arm, "It'll be fun! We need to get dresses for my party! It will help you forget all about Wells, I promise," She smiled before she leant in and pressed her lips close to Clarke's ear. "We can even buy something that Jasper and Bellamy will like, if you know what I mean," She pulled back and winked, out of breath laughing at Clarke's look of horror.

Clarke felt for sure that her cheeks would still be burning by the time she saw Bellamy again.

Sure enough, when the boys called her and Octavia downstairs for the pizza, she spotted the familiar tinge of pink on her cheekbones as she checked her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had dried all frizzy and she had tried to tame it back in a braid but wisps kept loosening themselves from the tie and framing her face; her eyes looked too wide with adrenaline, a mixture of nervousness and excitement and her bottom lip had a ragged patch where she always chewed it. _It's not getting any better than this Clarke, _she told herself, _better just get on with it._

She had however neglected to change into her pajamas just yet; usually she and Octavia donned their pajamas for comfort and true slumber party etiquette as soon as Clarke arrived, but Clarke was a little apprehensive about Bellamy seeing her in her plaid pajama shorts and oversized snoopy tee, to say the least, so she had remained in her jeans and top for a while longer.

When they sat down and ate pizza from the box watching a sports match that the boys were interested in and that Octavia liked for the attractive players, Clarke found herself wedged between Bellamy and Finn. They were squashed up so close on the Blake's tiny sofa that both of her thighs were pressed up against someone else's. Her legs tingled through the denim of her jeans as Bellamy brushed his fingers up her thigh '_accidentally_' as he reached for another slice of pizza and he shot her a grin so beautiful and mischievous that Clarke thought she might melt.

"So, vegetarian huh? That's pretty cool," Finn drew her attention back to him with his question and a smile across his lips. His eyelashes were much too long for a boy, Clarke decided as he batted them at her, seemingly unconsciously.

"Finn, earlier you were complaining about it because you wanted to order the meat feast," To her other side Bellamy laughed, though there was an underlying tone to his voice. Clarke's heart rate picked up when she realised it might be jealousy. Or maybe that had something to do with the fact that his hand had come to rest on her thigh, his long fingers spread out across the grey fabric. Heat seemed to emanate from where he touched, filling her with warmth. Her eyes met Octavia's across the room where she sat curled up in an armchair, her phone in her lap, presumably texting Jasper about the underwear she was going to buy tomorrow. Clarke cringed at the thought.

"Shut up Bells," Finn laughed back, "Trying to pull," He teased, as he bit into his fifth slice. Bellamy tensed beside her and Clarke's stomach flipped with excitement. _He was jealous. _And if he was jealous of Finn's comments, then it must mean he liked her. Mustn't it? She certainly hoped so.

Clarke's eyes fell upon his hand where it rested on her leg; tanned and strong and long-fingered. She wondered briefly what it would feel like to have those hands tangled in her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

"Octavia!" Bellamy roared as he knocked on the bathroom door for at least the fourth time. "I am going to knock this door down if you don't hurry up! I don't care if you're conditioning your hair, _get out!_" He sighed and leant against the door. His sister could be a pain in the arse. She always took forever in the shower, Bellamy supposed it was a girl thing, but it was annoying as hell. He heard the water shut off on the other side of the door and exhaled in relief; he and Finn were supposed to be going to training with Lincoln and Miller, he didn't want to be late. _If she has the cheek to ask for a lift after this_, Bellamy made empty threats within his head.

"About time!" He complained as the door was pulled open from behind him but any other words were swallowed back with his surprised gulp.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Clarke lifted her lips in a half smile as she stood there before him. One hand was clutching the door frame, the other was holding up the fluffy white towel that was secured around her body. _Christ,_ Bellamy felt the blood rush to his groin, _she's naked but for that towel._

She seemed to know what he was thinking for she licked her lips with the tip of her tongue in such a tantalising way that Bellamy could've pushed her back into the bathroom and had her right then. God knew he wanted to.

"That's er," He scratched the back of his neck as he fumbled for words, trying to look anywhere but the top of her cleavage or her bare legs that still dripped with water from the shower. "That's quite alright, Clarke," He coughed and flushed when she began laughing at how awkward he sounded. She too had a tell tale pink across her cheeks though, assuring him that he was not the only embarrassed one.

"Right, well I'll let you shower," She released her grip on the door frame to tuck a strand of wet hair behind her ear. _Oh God_, Bellamy almost groaned, _she's got me so bad._

"Have a nice day, Bellamy," She smiled and nodded, pushing past him, leaving him gobsmacked. He leant back against the door and cursed himself internally. It was ridiculous how this girl made him feel. But he was going to do something about it, he was going to make her his. Bellamy always got the girl in the end, why should Clarke be any different?

* * *

"What about this one?" Octavia held up another dress and Clarke grimaced eliciting a loud groan from the dark haired girl. She put the dress back on the hanger and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"You haven't chosen one yet either!" Clarke retorted.

"Yeah, but I've tried on five," Clarke couldn't help but laugh at her friend, saying it like it was a good thing when in fact Clarke had been almost bored out of her mind watching Octavia parade around in various dresses before declaring them all wrong.

"And each in a different shop," Clarke sighed.

"Yeah?" Octavia stroked the fabric of a dress on a rack beside her. "We should do the lingerie shopping now, come back to dresses after lunch," Clarke moaned.

"Oh come on, Bellamy will love it," Clarke shushed her even though he was nowhere about. The image of him gazing at her lustily that morning was still branded on her mind. The way those hazel eyes had lingered for too long on her bare flesh before his cheeks had turned red and he had stammered in embarrassment. It made her giggle just to remember it, embarrassment was not an emotion that Bellamy usually displayed and to know that she had sparked that reaction in him – it made her feel powerful. It made her feel _sexy_. She could just imagine his expression if she wore the type of underwear that Octavia was talking about for him. She chastised herself for thinking of it, but she couldn't deny that the thought was exciting.

The store they went into made Clarke feel uncomfortable despite her private thoughts on buying lingerie; the shelves were lined with skimpy scraps of lace and ribbon, there were basques hung on rails and at the back of the shop there was a section that made Clarke furiously red. Thankfully, Octavia didn't drag her into that part.

In the end Octavia chose a matching hot pink set and Clarke a mint green one. Clarke made Octavia take them to the till for her, much to her friend's amusement.

"You are so _pure!_" She giggled, linking her arm through Clarke's as they left the shop.

"I am not!" Clarke protested, "Me and Wells...you know," She stammered, trailing off.

"Pfft," Octavia waved her hand, "That was child's play my dear, you never wore something like this for him, did you?" She pulled out the green knickers and waggled them in front of Clarke's nose.

"Put them away!" Clarke hissed.

"Case closed," Octavia smiled in the way that always elicited an eye roll from Clarke.

"Teach me your ways then, if you're such a goddess of seduction,"

"Oh I am, thanks for noticing," Octavia grinned, "But telling you how to get my brother off? Hmm, kind of cringey," She wrinkled her nose.

"You are the queen of cringey, O," Clarke told her, "Do you know how many times I've had to listen to stories about you and Jasper?"

"I don't talk about it that much!" Octavia slapped her playfully, "He's just so cute," She clapped her hands over her heart.

"Does he wear the goggles in bed?" Clarke winked and laughed at the red on Octavia's cheeks which was an obvious answer to the question. It took a lot to embarrass her, open and cocky as she was.

"Shut _up_ Clarke!"

Clarke smiled to herself; that was both Blake siblings that she had embarrassed today. Though one of them was more like to stick in her mind.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoy, please review! - J x**


	9. Chapter 9

"There's no way in hell you are wearing that," Bellamy gawped at his sister as she came down the stairs. Octavia was clothed in a bright red dress that fitted to every curve of her body, ending high on her thighs and exposing the ivory skin of her collarbones and cleavage. "Definitely not," Bellamy repeated, shaking his head.

"It's pretty," Octavia smiled and flicked her head so that her long dark hair swished about her shoulders before she gathered it up into a high ponytail and tied it with her red ribbon.

"It's lingerie," Bellamy replied coolly. Their guests were due to arrive any minute and Octavia had barely gotten herself ready in time, despite having said farewell to their mother four hours ago. Bellamy weighed the odds of being able to convince her to change and found them disappointingly, not in his favour. Octavia laughed sweetly.

"Oh dear brother, that would be what I have on underneath," She winked and Bellamy made a face, pretending to gag.

"Please don't talk to me about your underwear ever again," He took a beer from the fridge and leant against the kitchen table.

"You started it," Octavia reached for the drink in his hand and he amused himself for by holding it high out of her reach. "Fine!" She snapped, giving in and grabbing a brightly coloured bottle for herself. "Have fun tonight Bells," She raised a dark eyebrow at him, "You can't look after me forever, remember? So you might as well enjoy yourself,"

The doorbell rang bringing with it the start of what he was sure would be a tiresome night. Bellamy took another swig of his drink.

* * *

Clarke smoothed down the front of her dress with her palms before she knocked on the door. She could already hear the thrumming of the music inside and see the lights through the window. When the door was pulled open to admit her it was by a guy she didn't know who gave her a leering smile and had a bottle of beer in his hand. Clarke nodded to him politely before she tottered past him on heels that were too high. She tripped several times and almost went careening into the wall or other guests; she had _told_ Octavia the heels were a bad idea!

Octavia had convinced her to buy a dress in the end; it was made of a plain black fabric with three quarter length sleeves and a full skirt. There was a deep v-neck which showcased the top of Clarke's breasts and small cut-outs at the waist. Clarke found herself crossing her arms over her chest more often than not, worried about what people might think. Though once she saw what the majority of the girls at the party were wearing, she realised she needn't have bothered. Her outfit was one of the more modest. And she still hadn't seen Octavia.

"Excuse me," She tapped someone on the shoulder, "Have you seen Octavia?" The person turned round and it turned out to be a boy from her Biology class. He looked blankly at her and Clarke sighed. "You know? The host?" The boy shook his head slowly. "If you don't know her, why are you even here?" Clarke asked incredulously and the boy shrugged.

"To get smashed." He grinned then, "You look good, jailbait," Clarke recoiled as if he had slapped her and made to turn away but he gripped her shoulder. "Here, have a shot, unless you're too frigid? You're not frigid are you? That's what Wells said," Clarke all but ripped the shot glass from his hand and poured it down her throat, ignoring the burn on her tongue.

"Wells is wrong," She spat and she left the boy behind. Clarke had to bite her tongue to keep from crying. This was so _wrong_. She was supposed to be having fun with her friend, not getting insulted by a boy she barely knew. She took another drink from a table she passed and didn't hesitate in unscrewing the lid and tipping it back. She knew the age old rule _'don't drink something that's been left unattended'_. She knew more than anyone the dangers of drugs, of course she did. But the comment had riled her more than it should have, and it seemed as if there was only one way she would be getting through the night smiling.

* * *

The flash of blonde curls caught his eye and Bellamy disentangled himself from the girl hanging on his arm and boring his ears off about something or other. The music was so loud he wouldn't have heard her even if he was trying.

"Sorry," He told the girl brusquely as he unpeeled her fingers from his forearm and pushed his way through the dancing people.

"Princess!" He grinned when he reached her, catching her arm and spinning her round to face him. "You made it!" He was stunned by how beautiful she looked in the tiny black dress with her blonde hair hanging in little curls across her shoulders and her full lips painted red.

"Of course I made it, Bellamy, I came for Octavia," She rolled her eyes at him as she spoke and Bellamy could tell then that she was drunk. There was a slur to her words and she swayed lightly on her feet. "Only, when I found her, she was with Jasper and she was too busy to speak to me, so I've been here drinking by myself!" She raised a half-empty bottle above her head before taking a long gulp.

"Didn't take you for a drinker, Princess," Bellamy put his hands on her shoulders to steady her, shouting over the roar of the music. Clarke shrugged and giggled. "How much have you had?"

"I don't know!" She called back, "What about you? You look awfully miserable," She turned her lips into a pout, supposedly mimicking Bellamy, but she couldn't hold the expression for long before she started to laugh once more.

"I just handle it better than you, Princess," Bellamy flashed his teeth in a grin.

"You look good, Bellamy," Clarke sighed happily, "You look_ sexy_," Bellamy felt his cheeks hot up but thankfully it was too dark for anyone to notice. _She's drunk_, he reminded himself, _she doesn't mean it_. He however, was not nearly as drunk as he had planned to be, but looking at Clarke, he thought perhaps it was a good thing. She would need someone to look after her if she carried on this way, and who else was going to do it? Not Octavia who was apparently getting laid upstairs, he shuddered at the thought of Jasper with his little sister, and certainly not any of the other idiots at the party. Most of them would take advantage of her rather than help her.

"Ooh!" Clarke's eyes suddenly lit up, so beautifully that Bellamy's heart ached. "I love this song, come dance with me!" Her free hand took his, entwining their fingers and she dragged him to the main room where the music was sourced and several people were already dancing.

"Clarke," He protested, using her real name for extra effect, "I don't dance," Bellamy was determined to not look like all the other fools there with the classic 'white guy dance'. He was definitely not drunk enough for that and he'd never live it down.

"Oh come on, Bellamy!" She squealed, abandoning her drink and taking both his hands, pulling them back and forth in an attempt to get him to dance. He smiled crookedly letting her have her fun and, admittedly, enjoying the way she was shaking her hips and the way her golden hair looked in the half-light.

She dropped his hands and began to twirl around, tripping in the ridiculous heels she had on and Bellamy had to lunge forward and catch her. She giggled, gazing up at him, her hands pressed to his chest. She could surely feel the beat of his heart beneath her curled fist, but maybe she didn't notice how fast it had become.

"Princess, you okay?" Bellamy said quietly but Clarke didn't answer and merely leaned in, her eyes focused on his lips. "Clarke," Bellamy swallowed and pulled away from her. "I can't," The girl pouted.

"Don't you like me?" Bellamy sighed.

"It's not that I don't want to," He scratched the back of his neck; he did it when he was nervous, Octavia always called him out on it. "Trust me, I do," He laughed awkwardly, "But you're drunk out of your mind, I can't," He removed her hands from his chest and stepped back, smiling sadly. _Stupid,_ he told himself, _you could have had her!_ Clarke dropped her head dejectedly and picked up another drink as she walked away. He tried to remember he was doing the right thing. It would be wrong to take advantage of her, but it was so hard, especially when she was asking him to.

It was even harder when he saw her again later, talking to none other than Finn. It had been near half an hour since he had seen her and Bellamy had joined a game of 'ring of fire' in order to drown his disappointment in shots. By then he was a little light-headed but he was clearly in a better state of mind than most of the people at the party, and especially Clarke who was giggling madly at Finn and swaying and stumbling where she stood.

Bellamy watched the pair with gritted teeth. He shouldn't interfere, oh, but he wanted to. Clarke twirled a curl around her finger and Bellamy inhaled sharply as he watched Finn put his hand on her waist where the strip of skin was visible in the cut-outs of her dress. He leaned in and tilted Clarke's head upwards.

Bellamy's skin felt hot and uncomfortable as he watched the pair, he shouldn't watch he knew, it was none of his business, but he couldn't drag his eyes away. He felt his skin erupt in flames as Finn's hand dropped from her waist to her bum and his lips were at her ear. Without realising he had meant to move, Bellamy was storming over to the pair, his eyes narrowed and his lips a hard line.

"Come on, Princess, I think you've had quite enough," He pulled the glass from her hand and shoved it into Finn's, their eyes meeting, his were cool and angry, Finn's were surprised.

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn asked him incredulously.

"What about Raven?" Bellamy spat back and Finn sighed.

"We had a fall out, no big deal,"

"No big deal so you decided you'd get some tonight?"

"What's your problem, Bells? Are you doing her?" Finn asked rudely with a gesture to Clarke, but the girl was too out of it to even notice let alone be offended.

"Hey, play nice you guys!" She interjected, clutching Bellamy's arm. Bellamy stiffened as he turned back to his friend.

"No, I'm just looking after her." He took her hand and led her away, "Come on Clarke,"

He only managed to get down the hall before he realised that Clarke's version of walking was an odd mix of dancing and falling. Sighing, he scooped her into his arms and carried her like a baby up the stairs; too angry to enjoy her sweet laughter or the way she stroked the muscle in his upper arm. He shouldn't be angry, should he? It's not like she was his to be possessive over. But it was wrong for Finn to try and take advantage of her. _Stupid Finn_. He scowled.

When they came to his room and he banged the door open there was a couple in there making out.

"Princess needs a bed," He growled, "Get out!" He glared at them with disgust as they scampered past. Once they were gone he placed Clarke gently down onto the bed and sat down beside her with a rigid back and tense expression.

"Why did you bring me up here?" She asked innocently.

"Because you're pissed out of your mind and you need a lie-down. I'll go and get you some water," He made to get up but she grabbed him.

"No, don't leave me, please Bellamy," Her big, blue eyes were wide with longing so Bellamy exhaled deeply and stayed. It was so difficult to be curt with her when she was like that.

"Why were you angry with Finn?"

"It's like looking after a child," He snapped, "_Why? Why? Why?" _He did a cruel impression of her but he felt bad when he looked upon her pretty, heart-shaped face. "Because he was taking advantage of you," He said quietly, trying not to let the anger bubble up in him once more.

"Do you think he wanted to have sex with me?" Bellamy swallowed painfully and ground his teeth together.

"Yes, Clarke, I think he did,"

"Oh," She stayed quiet for a moment before continuing, "I don't want to have sex with him though,"

"It's fine, he won't be coming up here to get you," Bellamy moved a pillow behind his back so that he could sit more comfortably. Ideally he would have curled up next to Clarke, but he was too mad, too stubborn and too proud to do so. Besides, he could hardly throw a fit at Finn for taking advantage of her and then get too close himself.

"I wanted you, not him," Clarke spoke in a small voice and Bellamy's head whipped round in surprise, his dark eyes wide. "But you don't want me," The girl flopped onto her back, "You could have any girl you wanted, you don't want me; nerdy, frigid Clarke who brings homework to sleepovers," She pushed her hands over her eyes and for a moment Bellamy was frightened that she was crying. He leant over and prised her palms from her face.

"Hey, Princess, you're not any of those things, you're," He paused awkwardly as she looked on expectantly, "You're beautiful,"

"I am?" She whispered in surprise, her small hand interlocking with his. Bellamy smiled slightly, his anger beginning to ebb.

"You are. Now get some rest, Princess," Clarke nodded sleepily and curled up against his side, her head on his broad chest. Bellamy groaned to himself. She was so difficult. He settled for running his fingers through her hair, looking at the strands with their varying shades; gold and white blonde and mousy brown, even a few that looked almost auburn. He didn't stop, even after he could hear her gentle snores. He didn't ever want to.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter, please review, it means so much to hear what you have to say! :) - J x**


	10. Chapter 10

When Bellamy woke Clarke was pressed against him. His arm was trapped beneath her, turned numb from hours under her weight, and her arse was flush against his groin. _Christ_. He hoped she was still asleep for his morning glory was digging into her and that was something he was not willing to explain. He put his free hand across his face and sighed. There was a sliver of light spilling into the room through a gap in his curtains, but other than that he couldn't gauge the time. He tried to reach for his phone but it was beyond his grasp while he was in this position and he didn't want to move for fear of waking Clarke up.

She had slept longer than him, it was true, but it was un-gentlemanly, and he had hope that his erection might calm down before she roused. Bellamy was exhausted. After he had taken Clarke upstairs he had waited for her to fall asleep before going back down to check the state of his house and to see how Octavia was. But by then it was well past midnight and he came down to find Octavia struggling to make the last of the guests go away. He had found her close to tears as she attempted to shove a large boy out of the door and in another room Jasper was having a heated argument with a group who refused to leave. With a few choice words from Bellamy however, they left soon enough.

After a search of the house to check that no drunkards had stayed behind, Bellamy locked the door and returned upstairs. He didn't have the energy to frown at Jasper who followed him back to Octavia's room. Bellamy wasn't stupid, he knew what his sister was like, he knew what teenage guys were like, hell, he was one. If he protested he would be fighting a losing battle. But beneath his older-brother protectiveness, Bellamy liked Jasper, and he was glad it was him with Octavia, not someone else.

Bellamy guessed he had salvaged about five hours of sleep in the end, but he wasn't sure. He chuckled to himself; he was turning into an old woman. _"Can't handle a night out anymore, Bells?"_ Finn would say. Finn. Bellamy groaned. He had almost forgotten his anger at his friend, almost, but not quite. And now that he was fully conscious and not groggy with sleep or alcohol, it was all coming back to him in crystal sharp detail along with a dull headache.

"Stupid, Bellamy," A murmur came from beside him and he propped himself up, thinking for a moment that Clarke had woken, but her eyes were still shut and she let out a soft snore. He snorted, even in her dreams he was an idiot, great. She wiggled in her sleep, pushing back against him, sending more blood to his crotch just as he was convinced he was calm.

"Wouldn't kiss me, O," Clarke whispered again and Bellamy had to bite down on his hand to keep from laughing. "Stupid, sexy, Bellamy," She sighed and rolled off his arm, pushing her face into the pillow and leaving his hand tingling with pins and needles.

Once he was free he stroked her hair tentatively before getting up to brush his teeth and fetch a paracetamol for his pounding head.

* * *

Clarke was alone. She rolled over and stretched out her arm, feeling the place where Bellamy had been with the tips of her fingers. _She was in Bellamy's bed!_ The expanse of sheets was still warm where he had been lying; her heart gave a little flutter at the thought. The bed smelt of him, delicious and manly; she felt a fool for burrowing under the duvet to inhale it once more, but he wasn't there to see.

She groaned remembering the events that had led up to her being in this bed. Admittedly, Clarke's memory of the night before was somewhat hazy, but she remembered the key details; Bellamy's refusal, her over-consumption of alcohol, Finn's hands and his lips on her neck, Bellamy's anger. Clarke hid her face despite being alone, she was such an idiot. She should never have drunk like that; she had made a fool of herself and perhaps torn a rift in a friendship. If Bellamy was angry at Finn it was surely her fault. She had sought him out after her rejection, seeking to make Bellamy jealous, though she never meant it to go that far. Clarke had hoped for a dance with Finn and a drink, that was all. But when his hands drifted down her body she hadn't known how to stop. The drink had addled her brain, making it extremely difficult to make coherent decisions. She shuddered at the thought of what might have happened had Bellamy not come over.

She would have hoped that Finn would have a higher morale than to steal her away to some dark corner and have her against her will, but they had both been heavily intoxicated, who knew what he would have done. In her state, Clarke might not have even protested.

She was still wearing the dress but her feet were bare. Perhaps she kicked them off, or maybe Bellamy had taken them off for her so that she could be more comfortable, Clarke blushed at that vision. She didn't have any clothes to change into, but she felt dirty wearing the dress still. She wondered briefly whether Bellamy would mind if she borrowed one of his shirts, but she dismissed it as foolish. _Of course he would mind_, she told herself, _just because he took care of you last night doesn't mean anything. _Clarke considered going in to Octavia's room to ask for some clothes, but she didn't want a repeat of last night.

She had entered the room in a search for a friend and found her and Jasper making good use of Octavia's new lingerie. Clarke had pulled the door shut so quickly that they might not even have known she was there had it not been for the slam, but the sight was burned onto her retinas.

Clarke threw back Bellamy's duvet and stood with a yawn before she hurried to the bathroom to clean herself up before he returned. The warm water from the tap felt so good on her skin that she gave in, stepping into the shower and letting the stream of water trickle over her whole body, running through the locks of her hair and washing last night's makeup from her face. When she felt clean and fresh she wrapped a towel about her and headed back to Bellamy's room.

She paused at the top of the stairs, she could hear voices; Octavia's high pitched timbre and two that were lower, Jasper's voice low with sleep and Bellamy's velvety tone. Clarke couldn't catch any words, only the sounds, until footsteps came into the hallway along with Bellamy's voice.

"I better go check on her," Clarke raced away from the stairs and back to his room, her heart beating twice as fast at the thought of seeing him. She shut the door behind her, her breath coming faster as she wondered whether she should try to dress in the time she had left or hide from view. _He's already seen you in your towel_, a small voice in her brain told her and Clarke cursed herself as the grin crept onto her lips. There was something so exciting about him seeing her like that; she remembered the look on his face the last time he had seen her in her towel and her cheeks grew hot.

The door opened and Bellamy's eyes widened. He coughed lightly and Clarke gripped at the top of the towel with her fingers.

"How do you feel?" He pushed the door shut once more, leaning against it briefly before he stepped towards her. His hair was still tousled with sleep and he wore an old black t-shirt with a hole by the hem and a pair of dark grey sweats. A sigh escaped Clarke's lips, how was it possible for someone to look so good in their old sleeping clothes? A stupid thought, Clarke had come to realise that Bellamy looked good in everything. He raised a dark eyebrow at her at her soft exhale.

"You're so difficult, Princess," His brown eyes were on her mouth and she found herself biting her bottom lip anxiously.

"Says you," She said defiantly and his gaze snapped back up to her eyes, confusion in his dark irises.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Princess," He stepped closer, so close that Clarke could smell the mint of his toothpaste and the faint smell of his shampoo. His finger and thumb reached out to cup her chin and hold her gaze to his.

Clarke's breathing was coming rapid and she was afraid that Bellamy could tell and would laugh at her, or give her that smirk of his. But he only frowned.

"You make it so hard not to want you," He spoke so quietly that at first Clarke thought she must have misheard him. She decided to play stubborn as usual.

"No I don't," Her bottom lip jutted forward in a pout and Bellamy chuckled.

"You do, you walk in to my room in only a towel and I have to pretend that it does nothing for me, so I don't offend you, or scare you, or wound my own bloody pride," His eyes flicked back to her lips and Clarke found them parting naturally as she studied the length of his lashes. They were so long that when he looked down like that, they almost brushed his cheeks. His cheeks which were dotted with tiny freckles, so beautiful, Clarke wanted to kiss every one but she could never count them all.

Her heart thudded against her rib cage as she realised what he had said.

"You want me," It wasn't phrased like a question, more like a statement. Bellamy swallowed as he looked up. _Oh god,_ he was so close. She burned under his stare, intense as it was, as if he could see through her.

"Does it bother you, Princess?" He breathed softly and Clarke was so disarmed by his tone that it was all she could do to shake her head. "I'm so sick of wanting you, Clarke, I want to _have_ you, to kiss you, I want," He breathed out heavily.

Clarke's breath left her in a gasp as Bellamy's strong arms encased her and dropped her in the centre of the bed, flat on her back. He crawled above her and Clarke felt heat pulse through her with her excitement. He was so strong, so big, so handsome. He leant over her, with his arms either side of her shoulders and his lips parted as he looked upon her.

"Tell me you don't want me, and I'll stop," His dark eyes almost pleaded with her. Clarke swallowed.

"I can't,"

It was all he needed to hear. His lips attacked hers hungrily and a moan escaped her into his open mouth. Clarke's heart skipped at the sudden kiss and the desperation it conveyed. She could taste his lips with her tongue and her nose was filled with his scent; musky and utterly masculine. Her hands reached up from where they rested at her sides to touch him; one hand gripping at his curls, the other running down his back, her fingers slipping beneath the hem of his top. He shivered against her as her fingertips traced the muscles there.

"Bellamy," She whispered as his lips left hers and began moving across her jaw to her neck, making her inhale sharply in excitement. His mouth left warm kisses across her sensitive skin, nipping and sucking so that she was sure she would have lip shaped bruises. She didn't care.

The towel wrapped around Clarke was beginning to come loose over her breasts with the heaviness of her breathing and her wet hair was splayed around her head. Bellamy took a strand of it in his fingers as he returned his kisses to her mouth.

He pulled away from her, his eyes darkening with lust as he looked at her chest where the top of her cleavage was displayed. He was breathing deeply and he closed his eyes with his exhales before he rolled off her and laid flat on his back beside her.

"Shit," He breathed running a hand carelessly through his messy curls. Clarke propped herself up on one elbow to stare at him with a smirk, neglecting to cover herself properly with the towel.

"Am I too much for you, Bellamy?" She licked her lips as she watched him, his chest heaving and his lips wet from her kiss. _He kissed me_, she thought to herself, _and god was it exciting_. He turned his head to look at her, his eyebrow cocked.

"You haven't got a clue, Princess," His voice was like rocks and velvet all at once, deep and sensual. "At least you won't have any more dreams about me refusing you," He grinned and Clarke's cheeks turned pink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said sharply, tugging her towel above the curve of her breasts. Bellamy smiled seductively, sitting up.

"Princess, you talk in your sleep,"

* * *

**A/N So there you have it, you finally get the Bellarke kiss! Just wondering, what would you guys think if I were to include some smut in future chapters? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please leave me a review to let me know what you think! - J x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I wasn't too sure about this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed! - J x**

* * *

Octavia's eyes widened when she opened her bedroom door to Clarke. Clarke's wet hair was bundled up on top of her head, her cheeks were tinged with rosiness and she was clothed in only her knickers and an oversized top that was distinctively Bellamy's.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell happened?" Clarke laughed at Octavia's shocked voice.

"I came to borrow some clothes? I didn't want to go home in last night's dress," She smiled sweetly and Octavia let her in. Octavia's room was so different from Bellamy's; Clarke noticed now that she had spent a night in both. They were the same size and shape but Octavia's seemed smaller for all the clutter that decorated it. Her walls were painted pink, the same as when Clarke first met her, and the curtains at her window were made of flowing, sheer material. Her bed wasn't made, it never was, and like any teenage girl, her floors and surfaces were covered with numerous items; discarded jewellery, old Christmas cards, empty perfume bottles, half-done homework assignments, notes she and Clarke had passed under the desk in secondary school and random junk that she had hoarded over the years. Bellamy's seemed sparse in comparison, with light blue walls and surprisingly little mess for a teenage boy.

Clarke was brought from her thoughts by a loud cough from Octavia. The dark haired girl had her hands on her hips and an expectant stare on her face.

"You're wearing his shirt," She said as she looked at Clarke. Clarke couldn't help but giggle as she played with the hem of the top. It smelt like him and felt soft and warm. It was like a dress on her. "Don't just giggle! Why are you wearing his shirt? Oh my god, you slept with him didn't you, oh my god!"

"No!" Clarke squealed, "No, O. I didn't, we didn't," She took a deep breath and a grin crept to her lips, "He kissed me," Octavia rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well about bloody time! What happened? I heard you were getting with Finn Collins last night?" Clarke cringed.

"Er no, I was just talking to him, but, he was drunk, things got a bit out of hand. So Bellamy stepped in and took me to bed," Octavia squinted her eyes as if she didn't believe Clarke's story, but she let it slide.

"So, Bell kissed you," She said instead, "Or you kissed him? Did you kiss him back? Does this mean you're a thing?"

"O, you ask so many questions all at once," Clarke laughed, "And can I please borrow some clothes?! What poor hosting skills, letting me stand here practically naked," She teased and Octavia crossed to her chest of draws, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure that would be Bellamy's ideal hosting style," She muttered under her breath. Clarke pretended not to hear as she took the jeans from Octavia's hands and began pulling them on.

"You should keep the shirt on," Octavia smiled, "It looks cute, plus, you can rub it in Wells's face and tell him you slept with Bellamy," Her grin was devious but it fell when she saw her friend's expression. "Okay, no Wells, that's fine. Sorry," She winced; hoping she hadn't overstepped the line, but Clarke waved it off. She couldn't let the thought of Wells ruin what was turning out to be an excellent morning.

The two girls sat beside each other on Octavia's bed as Clarke filled her in on her time with Bellamy. She emitted the details of the kiss, there were certain things Octavia need not know about her brother. How he kissed being one of them. In turn, Octavia told her how Jasper had given her a fair few _presents_ early. She, however, was happily free with details. Clarke didn't think she'd be able to look him in the eye when she saw him again.

"Is he coming tomorrow?" Clarke tried dismally to change the subject. The next day was Octavia's actual birthday and Clarke had been invited for present-giving and a dinner with the Blakes. Octavia nodded.

"He's nervous about seeing my mum," She laughed to herself.

"Hasn't he already met her?"

"Yeah, but _not in a formal setting_ as he calls it. It's hardly formal; my Mum's cooking same as ever! Still, he is sweet though," Octavia blushed and Clarke stuck out her tongue in mockery. "Oh shut it Clarke, as if you're not whipped too!" She hit Clarke over the head with a pillow, giggling as she did.

"I'm not whipped!" Clarke protested as she fought back with a second cushion.

"Yeah, right," Octavia smirked in a way that made her look just like Bellamy. Clarke sighed, maybe she was right.

* * *

"You're not doing it right, you've gotta flip it," Bellamy's head snapped up at Jasper's critique. The boy was leaning against the counter watching Bellamy try to make pancakes. He put the pan down roughly.

"Alright, you do it," He said gruffly and Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"I'm just saying,"

"No, go on," Bellamy gave him a grin to try and cheer the boy but it was difficult, he hated being insulted, even in such trivial matters. "I want to see you make the perfect pancake for my sister," Jasper snorted to himself, took the pan from the stove and began shaking it softly.

"You don't like me because I'm dating her," He turned to look at Bellamy. Bellamy expected to see worry in the boy's eyes or fear that Bellamy might hit him, but Jasper was half-smiling and his dark eyes were relaxed.

"I don't _not_ like you," Bellamy began, making them both laugh, "She's my baby sister, that's all, I have to look after her,

"I look after her, you know," Jasper said quietly and Bellamy nodded to him.

"I know," He might have said more but they were interrupted by said sister entering the room along with Clarke who was _still_ wearing his shirt. He swallowed at the sight. It was stupid, but it looked so good on her; it was snug across his broad chest when he wore it, but it was loose and baggy on her smaller frame. There was more to it than how she looked though, Bellamy was possessive by nature, and maybe it was a foolish idea, but he felt as if he had a claim to her when she was wearing his shirt. Like she was his.

She smiled at him across the kitchen, her cheekbones turning pink beneath his gaze. _Oh god,_ Bellamy wanted nothing more than to cross the room, swoop her into his arms and kiss her again. But he couldn't, so he just smiled back.

The kiss had been so...intense. Bellamy Blake wasn't the type of man to do anything half hearted and kissing Clarke had been no exception. There were so many times that he'd wanted to kiss her and perhaps if he had, then it would have been chaste and soft and fleeting. But there was too much want, too much tension for innocent kisses. He bit his lip at the memory; her fingers against his skin, her lips, and all while she was in only a towel.

"Ah shit," Bellamy's thoughts were interrupted by Jasper's curse as his pancake flipped too high and ended up in the floor.

"Now who's doing it wrong?" Bellamy teased him and the boy blushed, his redness intensifying as Octavia pressed her hands to his cheeks and kissed him full on the mouth. Bellamy groaned and exchanged a look with Clarke at the couple's affections. But his sarcastic remark was lost when he realised Clarke had stepped closer to him. He ruffled his hair with one hand.

"You know, I'm going to have to compliment your outfit, Princess. I have a wonderful sense of style, don't I?" He joked and she punched him lightly on the arm. The shirt she had borrowed was a dark acid wash t-shirt with a pocket over the left breast, the dark colour made her hair and skin look very pale. She had borrowed a pair of Octavia's jeans, they fitted well enough, but Octavia's hips were slightly slimmer so the denim hugged Clarke tight. But instead of looking ill fitted it looked as if they were made for her, to curve to her shape.

"No, you actually look really good," He amended his tease in a low voice and Clarke rolled her beautiful eyes.

"The height of flattery, Bellamy, thank you," Her tone dripped sarcasm but she was smiling. She was more like him than he had first realised.

"Hey, I think this one's actually okay!" Jasper's exclamation brought up a cheer around the kitchen and the boy plated up his one pancake with a generous slather of nutella and handed it to Octavia. "For you, birthday girl," He winked and she giggled girlishly.

It was a while before there was enough pancakes made for all of them and by then everyone had tried their hand at cooking them to little avail. They left something to be desired taste wise but it was a laugh. When they were done and Clarke said she needed to go home, Bellamy felt like jumping from his seat in his eagerness, but he had his reputation, so he just sat with his arm resting lazily on the back of her chair and suggested it casually.

"I can give you a lift, if you want," He shrugged and Clarke's lips parted deliciously.

"Uh, sure, thanks," She tucked a blonde lock of hair behind her ear, "That'd be great,"

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure which is the stronger motive; avoiding clearing up or spending time with Clarke," Octavia butted in with her trademark grin, so knowing and mischievous.

"Definitely the cleaning," Bellamy winked, "Who'd want to spend time with the Princess?" _My Princess, _he thought to himself.

"Hey!" Clarke squealed and elbowed him as he stood up to dump his plate in the sink. He gave her his winning smile. Across the table, Octavia couldn't seem to decide whether she should laugh or complain.

"But you will help me with cleaning, won't you?" She bit her cheek in worry, "Mum will kill me if she thinks I've had a party," She gasped in realisation. "She'll kill _you!_ You're the oldest, the responsible one!" She clapped her hands in glee at the revelation and laughed.

"I'll tell her it was you?" Bellamy retorted but they both knew he would take the fall for her.

"You know I can cry on demand Bellamy, I am very believable," His sister spoke in a matter of fact voice and Clarke and Jasper nodded sadly. He wondered how many times those two had taken the blame for something his spoilt sister had done. Brat though she was, they would all do it over and over again, she had an odd sort of charm, did Octavia.

"I'll help when I get back, you can make a start," He said sternly, in the voice that had made him the captain of his sports teams and the leader of his social group at school. He was good at being authoritative, he smiled internally but his face was a hard glare.

"It's okay, I'll help you before I go, O," Jasper kissed Octavia on the cheek and she leant into him.

"I can stay, if you want," Clarke piped up but Octavia, for once, helped Bellamy out and shook her head.

"Don't worry, Jas will help me," Clarke nodded and Bellamy held the door for her on the way out, smirking all the way.

"Who is this gentleman and what have you done with Bellamy?" Clarke raised a brow when he did the same at the car, letting her in before he got into the driver's seat.

"Only the best for the Princess," He bit his lip with his smile at the look on her face, the girl could make even scepticism look sexy.

"Aren't I lucky," She teased.

"Oh, luck has nothing to do with it Princess, I take good care of my girls,"

"_Your girls?_" Clarke's voice dripped disbelief. "I'm your girl am I?" Bellamy looked across at her with a sultry smile.

"I thought you'd be thrilled, Princess. I'm quite the catch you know? Hey! Driving, driving!" He protested as she made to smack him.

"So, you actually..." She coughed awkwardly, "You want me? Not just, not just sex?" Bellamy snorted.

"Well I was hoping that might come into it," He joked, but a look at her innocent face made him sigh. "Clarke, I like you. Call me a fool, I don't know why, but I like you, okay? I want you. Yes, I find you very attractive, but that's not all." He shot a small glance at the girl but her eyes were fixed on the road ahead of them.

"Look, I'm not used to rejection, so if you're going to do it, can you get it over with," He snapped eventually, tired of her silence. Only then did she look round at him.

"I'm not going to reject you, Bellamy," She spoke quietly, her lips barely moving. _Her lips_, Bellamy was so easily distracted by them, soft and pink and full as they were. He couldn't help but remember how they had felt against his.

"Well that's a relief," He replied dryly, somewhat put out that he had put himself out there and that was the best response she could come up with.

"That's my road," She pointed it out to him as they neared it. The houses on Clarke's street were far bigger and grander than Bellamy's. All the drives were filled with soft-topped sports cars or land rovers and it made him feel out of place in his own tiny car. "This one," She pointed to a large white house. It wasn't as showy as some of its neighbours, but Bellamy felt for sure that the Princess had earned her nickname.

"Is that it? That's all you're going to say?" Bellamy sounded frustrated even to his own ears as he parked the car. Clarke giggled.

"You're such an arrogant tw-"

"Yes, alright, I know," Bellamy rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth trying to understand how this drive had turned out so wrong when Clarke surprised him by reaching across the gearstick, taking his face in both hands and pressing her full lips to his mouth.

Her tongue licked at his lips, asking for entry and when he let her, an involuntary sigh left him. His hands went to her hair, trying to pull her closer but in their seats it was difficult. Still, Clarke reached her hand out and trailed it slowly up his thigh, stopping so tantalisingly close. Bellamy pulled away.

"Tease," He sighed as he picked up her hand and entwined it with his.

"Well there's your answer," Clarke smiled in a way that reminded him of Octavia, it was a knowing, scheming sort of smile. "I like you, Bellamy Blake. But I'm not stupid, I know about your _reputation_," She dragged out the word. "I'll be _your girl_ if you want, as long as I'm your only girl," She gave his hand a squeeze before she dropped it.

Bellamy opened his mouth to contradict her, to tell her that wasn't him, but he supposed she was right. He couldn't escape his past or the rumours that flew around.

"I should go in now," The Princess gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and before Bellamy could grab her and kiss her properly, she had pulled back and was exiting the car.

He watched her walk up the drive and go inside, not driving away until she had disappeared from view.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellamy shut the door loudly behind him to alert everyone of his presence in case Octavia and Jasper had taken advantage of their alone time.

"Bell!" Octavia appeared in the hallway with a smile on her face and a bin bag in her grip.

"Where's Jas?" He asked, ruffling her hair on his way past. His sister grunted at his affections.

"He went home, but he helped me clear up most of the stuff, we've just got to check upstairs to see if there's anything - are you okay?" She broke off when she followed him into the living room and saw the look on his face. Bellamy was aware that his eyebrows were knitted together and his lips were in a small frown but he didn't have the energy to try and rearrange them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, O," He sighed, running his hand restlessly through his hair.

"Is it Clarke?" Octavia put her hand on his arm gently and looked up at him with large blue eyes. "She likes you, she told me. You like her right? Because I told you, I don't want you playing my best friend,"

"Ugh," Bellamy pushed her hand away. "I'm not playing her," Though she thought he would, and though Bellamy didn't care to admit it, that hurt. He wasn't exactly proud of his reputation as the biggest man whore at school, as a boy who can't hold down a relationship because he's ruled by his dick, by the need to screw any girl in the vicinity. He supposed a lot of boys his age tried desperately to attain that image, but to Bellamy, it had come naturally and unwanted.

He liked the attention he got from girls, sure, but what was wrong with that? It didn't mean he didn't have feelings. It was true that he had hid behind the reputation before, revelled in it for a while even, but it had become tedious and damn annoying now that he actually wanted a relationship. It hurt him that Clarke didn't trust him, but he didn't blame her, and that hurt more.

It didn't seem like a problem at the time, the girls wanted a rumble, so did he and that was that. He didn't realise it would come back to bite him in the ass one day. His own sister thought him a slut and he knew for a fact that she was no innocent.

"Bell, I just don't want her to get hurt," Octavia piped up and Bellamy span round to face her, anger in his eyes.

"Right, and that's all I do isn't it? Hurt people," He spat and he could see the surprise in his sister's face.

"Bellamy," She exhaled and bit her lip.

"Piss off, O; this has nothing to do with you!" Bellamy stalked out the door.

"Bellamy Blake! Don't you dare talk to me like that," She caught his arm in her grip and the siblings faced each other with stony glares. "I get it, you're upset, because of what I said, or because of something, I don't know! But it doesn't mean you can take it out on me, okay? You're being a moody little shit!" She pushed his chest and Bellamy threw his hands in the air.

"So I'm not allowed to be upset, O? Is that how it is?"He retorted and Octavia rubbed her temples.

"No, I'm sorry. I just, I hate it when you're like this, you shut me out Bell. I could help you," She looked up at him nervously and he groaned.

"Screw you, you always get what you want, don't you?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight embrace. She laughed against his chest.

"It's cause I'm cute," She paused, "Will you take the bin out?" Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"You're awful,"

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he yanked it out.

"Clarke?" Octavia asked curiously but Bellamy shook his head.

"Finn," He shooed her with a wave of his hand and picked up the phone with a wary 'Hello'.

"Hey man," Finn's voice came from the other end of the line, thick with sleep and a hangover, he had probably only just woken up. _Lazy sod_, Bellamy thought. "I wanted to er, apologise for last night. I can't really remember all of it, but I know you were pissed," Bellamy could practically hear the frown in his tone.

"It's fine, Finn," Bellamy replied curtly. "Though perhaps you should apologise to Clarke, not me,"

"Clarke, right, yeah. Are you seeing her then? I'm sorry if you are, I didn't realise she was yours," Bellamy could have laughed.

"Sort of, but you probably shouldn't tell her that, she's an angry one. I don't think she'd take well to being someone's possession,"

"Well you can bring her to mine if you like, you are still coming right? For my Halloween thing?" It was October 26th, the day before Octavia's birthday and the week of Halloween. Finn was hosting a big party which Bellamy thought was sure to be interesting.

"Yeah," He smiled, "I'll come," Octavia was mouthing something and gesturing to herself. Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Octavia wants to come, is that alright?"

"Sure, the more the merrier, tell her to bring goggle guy and his friend, you know, the Asian one."

"Jasper and Monty,"

"That's right; Christ my head is killing me. Great party you Blakes host though,"

"Glad you enjoyed it," Bellamy said dryly. "I'll see you soon, Finn," He hung up the phone with a wry shake of his head. Finn was an idiot. An unfaithful idiot who got too drunk all the time. But he was his best friend.

* * *

**A/N I know it's short, but it's a little something I wanted to put in. And hey, two chapters in one day! One is allowed to be short. Thanks to everyone who had favourited, followed or reviewed with a special thanks to user BrookyV who leaves me reviews on near enough every chapter and keeps this writer very happy! Hope everyone enjoys this little chapter - J x**


	13. Chapter 13

"Happy Birthday!" Clarke squealed as the Blake's front door was pulled upon but she coughed and looked at her feet when the person opening it was fully visible. "Oh, it's you," She blushed and smoothed her hair behind her ears.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Princess," Bellamy rolled his dark eyes and stepped aside so that Clarke could enter, her body brushing his as she walked past.

"Oh, you know I didn't mean it like that!" She said in a flustered tone but Bellamy smiled.

"I know, she's in the living room," Clarke nodded at his words. He reached out to grab her hand but she moved away; it wasn't that she didn't _want_ to, but this was Octavia's day, it should be about her. Clarke had always been a relatively selfless person, shying away from being the centre of attention and preferring to aid others, Octavia was the opposite. She liked being the main attraction at any event and Clarke knew she wouldn't be pleased at being upstaged by her brother on her birthday.

Clarke shot Bellamy a quick smile before entering the living room. It was decorated with clusters of balloons in variant shades of pinks; a small pile of presents on the coffee table wrapped in glittery paper and strings of ribbons hanging on the walls to hold birthday cards. And there in the centre of it all was Octavia.

"Happy Birthday!" Clarke yelled again, this time to the right person, and her friend shot up with a beaming grin to envelope her in a hug.

"Thanks, Clarke!" She smiled enormously, happiness emanating from her. Clarke felt her heart swell at the sight; it was only a small birthday do and one that was rather un-extravagant, but Octavia was as happy as ever.

Her blue eyes were bright with her smiles and her cheeks were as pink as her balloons. She wore her dark hair loose over her shoulders and was clothed in a white vest and pastel pink skirt that sat high at her waist and clung to her hips. The outfit was part way between girly and seductive; Clarke thought it a brilliant representation of Octavia's mannerisms.

Clarke had put on a dress for the occasion, a floral number of purple and blue hues and she gained an approving look from Octavia to let her know she had done well. Fashion had never been Clarke's strongpoint, but she was becoming more interested in the way that she looked now that, well, now that there was a man in her life.

Behind her, said man entered the room and Clarke had to fight to ignore his close proximity. He was gorgeous as usual, and unlike the girls, he hadn't even made a visible effort with his appearance. He was just naturally beautiful. It was unbearable.

"So," Clarke stepped aside from Bellamy, swinging her arms slightly, "What did you get?" That was all it took for Octavia to begin rolling off all the wonderful things that had happened for her birthday and the presents she had already opened; a dress and tickets to a musical from her mother and a provisional license from Bellamy who was tired of giving her lifts everywhere all the time.

"Open mine," Clarke handed her friend two parcels, one flat and wide, the other a tiny box. They sat on the sofa as Octavia began tearing the paper. Clarke was delighted at the way her face lit up when she saw it.

The first present was a photo album that held tens of pictures of the two girls together; pulling silly faces, on their last day of school, at their prom, dressing up. Most of them were highly embarrassing, but they were memories, precious and fun. Octavia snorted as she flicked through it, stopping at a particularly unflattering picture of her in a wig one Halloween.

"Oh Christ, I can't believe you put that in there!" She gasped in horror but the smile was still on her face.

"Oh great, let's have a look!" Bellamy reached across Clarke to grab the album but Octavia smacked his hand with it.

"I'm not done yet and you've got enough embarrassing stories about me without this," She unwrapped the second parcel to reveal a pale blue box embossed with Pandora's silver logo. Nestled on tissue paper inside was a delicate silver charm bracelet and dangling from it were an 'O', a 'C', and between them a golden, heart shaped bead. Octavia gave an awed gasp.

"Oh Clarke, it's beautiful!" She ran the jewellery between the pads of her fingers as she marvelled at it. "Thank you so much!" She wrapped Clarke in a tight hug before beaming; "Help me put it on,"

The blonde girl blushed as she clasped the bracelet onto Octavia's wrist; pleased that she liked her gifts so much.

"It's nothing, you deserve it, happy birthday," She bit her lip as Octavia continued to examine the bracelet.

"Oh, mum, look what Clarke got me!" She jumped up as Aurora Blake entered the room. Octavia's mother was a sweet, if a little jumpy, woman. She had dark hair like her children and Bellamy's dark eyes that twinkled when she smiled. Clarke liked her well enough, but she was incredulous as to how the quiet woman had produced such loud and ballsy children. Octavia swore she was strict but Clarke had never seen it.

"That's beautiful, O. Clarke, that's very kind of you," The woman smiled at Clarke before turning back to talk to her daughter as Octavia giggled and babbled on. Clarke wasn't listening; she was distracted by the light touch of Bellamy's fingers on her bare leg.

"You show me up with your present giving, Princess," He whispered as he trailed his index and middle finger back and forth Clarke's thigh.

"Your present was very thoughtful," Clarke assured him but she cursed herself when her voice came out much breathier than she had intended. Bellamy laughed, a deep sultry sound and Clarke swallowed nervously. She wasn't supposed to get distracted this easily, but even the barest of his touches felt like she was turning to flames.

"Thoughtful," Bellamy mused as he ran his fingers all the way up to the hem of her dress before pulling them away sharply and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You look nice with your hair back, you can see your eyes better," His words were a mere whisper and Clarke barely caught them before the door bell rang and Octavia shouted excitedly.

"That must be Jasper!" She raced to the hall, towing a very pleased looking Jasper by the arm when she came back. In his arms was a huge bunch of flowers; lilies and lavender and wild, purple daisies all wrapped in blue cellophane. Clarke stood up abruptly just to distract herself from Bellamy who muffled his laughs in his fist behind her.

"No need to stand for my presence, Clarke," Jasper teased with a smile as he turned to Octavia and offered her an innocent kiss along with the bunch of flowers, though it was his turn to be embarrassed when he noticed Aurora stood behind his girlfriend. His cheeks turned a brilliant red.

"Hello Jasper," Aurora smiled sweetly to him.

"Hello Mrs Blake," On the sofa Bellamy was beside himself with laughter.

"Is everyone in this room just a walking social disaster?" He snorted with a shake of his head.

"Bellamy!" His mother chided but he paid no mind, standing up and placing his arm on the small of Clarke's back. The gesture did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. Clarke didn't know whether she should be proud of his affections or whether she should shrivel up and die of embarrassment. _Somewhere in the middle is good Clarke_, she told herself. _Just breathe, focus, don't let him distract you. _It was no use; she thought she might explode beneath his hand. Stupid Bellamy.

* * *

Bellamy grinned as Clarke gasped under his touch. She looked so beautiful in the little flowing dress with her hair down and her eyes bright. He didn't want to admit it; but he'd been looking forward to her arrival all day.

When Octavia had roused from her beauty sleep she had made a show of the fact that it was _her_ day, asking Bellamy to make her breakfast in the sweet voice she used when she really wanted to get her way. Bellamy couldn't really begrudge her that, birthdays were special and besides it was only a heightened version of his sister's usual behaviour.

He had had fun with her, teasing her and treating her and watching her grins of delight every time a new surprise was revealed, but Bellamy was _waiting_. He couldn't admit it, oh no, but he was waiting for her, for Clarke.

Contrary to popular opinion, Octavia was not so shallow and self centred as to be unobservant, and she was in fact particularly perceptive to the thoughts and feelings of those around her; especially those of her brother. She had caught him by the arm that morning when their mother had left the room and whispered with a grin.

"I know you're waiting for her, for Clarke. I know she's your Princess, but just remember, that today, sweet brother, I am your queen," She had winked then, ignoring Bellamy's snorts of protests as she skipped away.

He could have laughed at her now, wrapped up in Jasper's arms planting tiny kisses all along his jaw and giggling into his shoulder as soon as Aurora was out of sight. And she had the audacity to say that _he_ was whipped. He was...enthralled by Clarke, intoxicated by her, wanted her, but whipped...no, definitely not.

But as Clarke looked up at him through long, thick lashes Bellamy's heart skipped a beat. He was only graced with a short glance though before Clarke was turning back to the happy couple on the armchair; Jasper as red as could be and Octavia sniffing her flowers happily.

"Those are beautiful flowers," Clarke said politely and Jasper smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, there's this too, O," He pulled a small present from his pocket and Octavia clapped her hands together like a small child.

"Oh, Jas, you're so sweet," She tore at the paper with gentle fingers, opening it to reveal a pendant on a silver chain. The charm at the end of the necklace was an oval-shaped, silver locket with a butterfly decorating the metal. The wings were purple and blue and Octavia's face lit up when she saw it. "It's gorgeous! Thank you!"

"Well, I know you like butterflies," Jasper mumbled, rubbing at his eyebrow with his hand as he spoke.

Bellamy raised his heavy brows and turned to Clarke who had a similar expression of mingled awkwardness and disgust.

"Shall we leave them to it?" He asked and Clarke shot another glance at the couple before nodding. Bellamy let his hand slip from her back, down her arm and into her grasp, their fingers intertwining naturally. Neither Octavia nor Jasper noticed.

In the hall they could hear the sound of pots and pans clattering and Aurora humming to herself as she cooked. Bellamy hovered awkwardly there, he wanted to take Clarke upstairs and kiss her until she was breathless, but that was too obvious, and he would have to return his affections to his sister soon enough. A talk in the hall seemed the most plausible option for their brief alone time. He sat on the bottom step of the staircase and patted the space next to him until Clarke joined him. There wasn't much room so they were sat very close, but Bellamy didn't mind in the slightest, and by the look on her face, neither did Clarke.

Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her sea-coloured eyes were focused on Bellamy's mouth. It made him feel oddly shy. Bellamy was never shy and he wasn't a fan of the feeling.

"How are you enjoying the celebrations?" He cocked his head as he asked her, amused when she had to shake her head slightly, seemingly to clear her mind.

"Oh they're uh, well, Jasper and Octavia are very _open_," She widened her eyes and made a face into her lap, "But it's nice, I'm glad Octavia is having a nice time,"

"Yeah," Bellamy agreed, "And are _you_ having a nice time?" He lifted her chin with his thumb so that she looked him in the eyes, dark to light, brown flecked with green and blue flecked with grey. Clarke's lips parted and her chest began to visibly lift with her breaths, bringing a smirk to Bellamy's lips.

"I was, until you pulled that ridiculous smirk," Clarke rolled her eyes, tugging on her hair.

"You love my smirk," He replied with a grin.

"It's patronising," She said softly. "But it suits you," Bellamy feigned innocence.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Princess?" His tone was full of mock horror.

"Oh, shut up," Clarke cupped his neck in her hand and captured his lips in a kiss. Bellamy's stomach filled with butterflies as large as the one on Octavia's necklace. It excited him that she had made the first move, it excited him that his family were in the next room and her hand was on his leg, everything about her was exciting and beautiful and _his_.

His heart swelled with pride and affection as he remembered how she had agreed to be his. He kissed her back with such a fervour that she gasped in surprise.

"Dinner's ready! Oh!" Bellamy pulled back abruptly at the sound of his mother's voice. He looked round to see her holding a dripping wooden spoon and wearing an apron and a look of pure embarrassment. Beside him, Clarke wore a similar expression painted with a glorious shade of blush.

"Thanks Mum, do you need a hand?" Bellamy stood up, the only one out of the three who was not embarrassed. They were only kissing, he could think of a lot worse situations to be caught in.

"No, that's okay, honey, you er, just come in when you're ready," His mother stammered before she retreated to the kitchen, leaving the two teenagers behind; Clarke hiding her face in her hands and Bellamy filling the house with his booming laugh.

* * *

**A/N Thanks so much for all the support you have given to my story! It's so nice to hear, I hope you enjoyed this chapter - J x**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Warning: This chapter contains smut. If that's not your thing, do not read!**

* * *

"So, who is it you're having over again?" Abbey Griffin had a frown across her face as she stared down her daughter. Clarke sighed.

"Bellamy, Mum," She said, exasperated at having to put up with yet another interrogation from her mother. Ever since she had asked if he could come over, Abbey had been shooting questions at her; what does he look like? What does he study? How do you know him? How old is he? The answers to which she always promptly forgot.

"But not Octavia?" Abbey raised an eyebrow and Clarke groaned.

"No, Mum, just Bellamy," Clarke wrung her hands in agitation.

"So he's your boyfriend?"

"No!" She clapped her hand to her face. "He's - we're friends, he's nice, you'll like him," She smiled reassuringly at her mother in an attempt to cover up her rudeness. Abbey nodded, thinking for a moment before she sprung another question.

"So what does he look like?" She cocked her head, her dark eyes glistening with a curiosity and a worry that was weakly hidden.

"Like Octavia, but with short hair," Clarke spoke dryly and Abbey tutted. "You'll see him soon enough! Just please, don't be embarrassing," She took her mother's hand as she pleaded.

"I'm never embarrassing," Abbey frowned as she squeezed Clarke's hand. The doorbell rang and Clarke's eyes widened at the sound. Abbey gave her an innocent look and raised her hands as Clarke cast her a warning glare over her shoulder.

Clarke could see his silhouette through the frosted glass and she bit her lip before she pulled the door open.

"Oh hello, Princess, what a surprise! I thought one of your servants might answer the door," Bellamy winked at her, his lips stretched into a wide grin. It had begun to rain outside and tiny droplets had settled in his curls even in the short walk from his car to the house. Clarke had almost forgotten how beautiful he was, and how patronising. She rolled her eyes.

"They were busy preparing the feast, apologies," Her words were full of sarcasm but her heart beat faster at the sight of him and his closeness as he stepped across the threshold into her house. Her house. She had Bellamy Blake in her house, alone.

"Hello, Bellamy," Well, not alone. Clarke suppressed a moan as Abbey poked her head round the kitchen doorframe to get a glimpse of Clarke's guest. Bellamy was, of course, the vision of politeness to parents and he greeted her with a warm smile and a nod.

Clarke tugged on his hand and Bellamy excused the two of them with a polite 'Nice to meet you, Mrs Griffin,". As soon as they were out of ear shot the sarcastic remarks returned.

"Wow, Princess, how gracious of you to invite me into your palace," He slipped his fingers into the gaps between hers as they went up the staircase. His grip was warm and familiar and Clarke thought she could've forgiven his condescending comments as long as he never let go of her hand.

"It's not a palace, Bellamy," She rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand which made him laugh.

"It is to me, but hey, I'm not complaining, it's a privilege to entertain royalty," He was still making fun of her, she knew, but there was something in his tone that made heat rush through her with excitement as she thought about the ways he might _entertain_ her.

Clarke had cleaned her bedroom especially for his visit, but there was still the odd bit of clutter when she showed him to it like the pile of books at the foot of her bed, the clothes she had yet to put away and the old stuffed animal that she had forgotten to hide.

"My humble abode," She opened her arms to the room when she spoke in a gesture of display. She did it almost uncaringly, but secretly she was worried he might find it childish. Clarke didn't know why she cared what he thought of her room, it was just a room! But she valued his opinion all the same.

"Ah the throne room," Bellamy smiled mischievously as he shut the door. "Is this where you keep the crown jewels?" He waggled his brows and Clarke's heart almost skipped a beat at the innuendo behind his words.

"Bellamy," She snorted as she sat cross legged on the bed, discreetly shoving her favourite stuffed toy elephant out of sight between the mattress and the wall.

"Clarke," Bellamy mimicked her tone as he flopped down beside her, his long frame taking up most of the bed as he lay next to her. "So, did you miss me?" He leaned his chin on his elbow as he looked up at her. His eyes were sparkling on the dark surface and in the light from the window beside him; Clarke could see the tiny specks of green and gold. His smile made dimples in his cheeks and Clarke could've lost herself in the constellations of freckles on his skin.

"What? Over the two days that we've been apart?" She teased instead, "You wish Blake,"

"You must have done or else you wouldn't have invited me," He cocked his head with a grin and an expression that made it clear he knew, or at least believed, that he was right.

"Well you agreed to come," Clarke retorted stubbornly, though there was a smile playing at her own lips. His smile was infectious, _goddamn him_, she thought to herself. Bellamy rolled onto his back and looked up at the high ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"Oh yes, how silly of me. I only came for this wonderful view of your ceiling,"

"You are so annoying," Clarke shook her head as she watched him, so at ease and so gorgeous. It was unfair how beautiful he was; how his eyes were the perfect multitude of shades and how his bronzed skin was patterned with hundreds of tiny, individual freckles or how his hair looked wonderful even when it was tousled as if he had just woken up.

"Am I, though?" He rolled back to look up at her with his trademark smirk.

"Yes, you are," Clarke reached out to run a hand through his hair as if it were the most natural thing in the world, blushing when she realised what she had done. He caught her by the wrist and sat up beside her.

"Cute," He laughed and ran a fingertip across Clarke's pink cheek.

"Am I, though?" She mimicked his own words, grinning when he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are," He replied, releasing her wrist and placing his large hand at the back of her neck as he leant close to press their lips together. Clarke's lips parted for him automatically, letting his tongue slip past and deepen the kiss. A tiny moan escaped her at the feel of his mouth against hers; every time they kissed it was as exciting as the first time and she loved it.

His cupped hand pulled her close and she threw one arm around his neck so that her hand could tangle into his curls, and rested her other hand on his cheek, her fingers splayed out across his warm skin. Heat surged through her, emanating from her chest, rising to her cheeks and spreading through her stomach. Bellamy removed his hand from her neck and ran it through her hair, pulling away as his fingers reached the end of the curl.

"Ah, that's it, now I remember why I came," He smiled at her, their noses still touching before he kissed her again in short sharp bursts, peppering her lips and jaw and cheek with kisses until she whimpered and he moved back to her mouth.

Clarke's hands were curled into fists against his chest, gripping at the fabric of his shirt and admiring the planes of muscle that she could feel there. She shivered as his mouth found her neck, planting wet lip shaped bruises and breathing deeply against her ear. She let her hands trail down his stomach and tug at the hem of his top; silently asking him to remove it.

Bellamy smirked as he pulled back and reached behind him to yank it over his head. Clarke felt the heat of arousal settle between her legs as he threw the bundle of material aside. His torso was heaven; his skin was tan and the same freckles that spattered his cheeks decorated the tops of his shoulders, his arms and chest were thick with muscle and there was a scar beneath his collarbone, but the flaw only made him more beautiful to Clarke's eyes. She wasn't given as long as she liked to study him though for as soon as his shirt was on the floor Bellamy's mouth was back on Clarke's and he leant over her, his hands either side of her shoulders and his legs between her knees.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingertips down the muscle of his back, enjoying the way he shivered under her touch. He nuzzled his face against her jaw and her neck.

"Not fair," he whispered into her skin, "You should take yours off too," Clarke laughed at his words and the tickling feeling of his lips when they murmured against her. She put her hand on his chest, pushing him gently backwards as she removed her top. Beneath she was wearing the turquoise lingerie she had brought and the bra was little more than lace, her nipples clearly visible through the floral pattern.

Her chest heaved at the way Bellamy's eyes darkened as he looked at her. She watched him swallow and chew on his bottom lip.

"What's this?" She laughed breathlessly, "Bellamy Blake, lost for words?" He didn't even smirk at her that time; he just watched her lips fervently before he leaned forward to capture them once more, one hand at the small of her back to hold her upright to him.

The skin of his chest was hot and smooth against Clarke's breasts and stomach as she clutched tightly at him, her mind going crazy and her arousal wet between her thighs. She rocked her hips toward Bellamy's to find some release from the ache that was forming. He laughed deeply against her mouth.

"Calm down, Princess," His voice was thick with lust and laughter as he dropped her back onto the mattress and pushed her knees gently apart. "Is this what you want?" He asked quietly as he ran his fingers up her inner thigh agonisingly slow. Clarke swallowed and nodded, their eyes locked as he reached the zip of her jeans. She should have been ashamed of her wanton behaviour and her heavy panting but she didn't _care_. Bellamy was there with her, and he _wanted _her. Nothing else mattered.

He unbuttoned her jeans with delicate fingers, watching her as he kept up his torturous pace, a smile at his lips as he took in the effect he had on her. He was infuriating, and very, very sexy.

He eventually slipped the denim over her hips and Clarke wriggled her legs until the jeans were fully off, leaving her with only the barest covering from her lacy underwear. She knew that Bellamy could see everything, and was almost certain that he could tell how much she wanted him, needed him.

"Nice underwear," He cocked his head as he surveyed her, sending a new blush to Clarke's cheeks. Carefully, he leant forward and planted a kiss on her mouth; it was almost chaste for how briefly his lips lingered there. But before she could protest, he had moved down, pressing kisses all down her body, between her clavicles, her breasts, her sternum, her stomach until he reached the place she wanted him most.

Bellamy looked up at her with a dangerous smile on his face as he nestled between her thighs and pressed a kiss just above the waistband of her knickers. A groan passed Clarke's lips, spurring him on.

"What is it that you want, princess?" He teased her with a velvet voice that sent more wetness rushing between her legs.

"_You_," She breathed, desperate for his attentions. "I want to see if the famous Bellamy Blake is all he's cracked up to be," She tacked on the end to taunt him. It worked, producing a low growl from his throat as he hooked his thumbs under the band of her underwear and pulled them over her thighs, kissing her bare legs as he discarded them on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

Clarke inhaled sharply as he kissed between her thighs and his tongue darted out between his lips to lick the length of her slit. She leant her head back and parted her lips with pleasure as he worked on her with his mouth. One hand was clutching at the bed sheets, the other at his hair. Bellamy didn't seem to mind her fingers tugging at his curls, though; if anything it drove him to quicken his ministrations; his tongue swirling at her clit and kissing her between licks and sucks.

When she lifted her head to look at him she found his eyes already on her face, dark with his lust as he tasted her and drew soft moans and gasps from her mouth. Clarke bit her lip to keep from moaning as he gazed at her. She could feel him smile against her at her expression and stirred by it; he moved his hand from her leg and pushed a finger inside of her.

Clarke gasped as he moved inside of her, curling his finger to hit the spot that she could never quite reach herself. Coupled with the attention from his mouth Clarke found her chest heaving with her pants as she began to climb toward her orgasm. Bellamy sucked hard at her clit as he fingered her and Clarke came undone with his name as a gasp on her lips.

Bellamy kissed her gently as she shuddered beneath him before he moved to lie beside her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her on the mouth. Clarke moaned into him, her stomach fluttering. She could feel his erection against her leg through his jeans and she looked at him questioningly.

"I was being gentlemanly, the princess's needs come first," He purred, kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"You should be a gentleman more often," Clarke murmured back with an involuntary smile.

"So, do I live up to the rumours?" Bellamy ran a hand through his hair and Clarke giggled.

"I might need more evidence," She leant in close to his ear as she whispered, "And gentlemen need their treats too," She fell back laughing at Bellamy's gasp and the blush across his face.

* * *

**A/N Well! I hope people enjoyed this chapter. I felt a bit nervous writing the smut and I'm not sure if I did it very well. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think! The next chapter will continue on with the plot though I may put more smut in later chapters if this is received well. Thank you for reading :) - J x**


	15. Chapter 15

Bellamy pushed back his hair and rolled up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt. The weather outside was cold and rainy as winter drew in, but inside The Swan restaurant where he worked odd shifts, the air was hot and musty. He wiped a light sheen of sweat from his brow before approaching a table with his notebook in hand.

The table he was serving was taken by a family with a teenage girl who flirted shamelessly with Bellamy as he took the orders; asking for the hottest thing on the menu and stroking his arm. He jerked back abruptly and stalked away. A month ago, he would have found that sort of behaviour extremely flattering and might even have pursued it, asking for her number or inviting her out with him. Now though, he only found it irritating and unprofessional. How could someone throw themselves at him like that while he was at work? The girl had no shame besides, which was alright for some, hell, he had been alright for him once, but now Bellamy only had one girl on his mind.

She was stubborn and sarcastic and quick to temper, but then so was he, perhaps that was why he liked her so much. And she was kind, caring, funny, intelligent and beautiful. Clarke. She'd been on his mind too much to be altogether healthy over the last few days, not that he could admit it. He thought about her in the quiet moments when there was nothing else to do, he thought about her before he went to sleep and he thought of her every time he saw something she might like. He cursed himself for being such a sap. No one person should have such an effect on him. Though despite his internal protesting, he almost _liked_ it. There were worse things to think about, for sure.

What he kept coming back to was that afternoon at her house. Bellamy had been with lots of girls, and they had all been nice, attractive. But he had never thought about one of them so much as he did Clarke. He could see it in his mind's eye at the most inappropriate of times; laid out before him, her body curving in all the right places, her golden hair splayed out around her head and the way she had looked at him. The way she had felt when she quivered beneath him. The way she had tasted when he kissed her.

He shook his head to clear it as he walked back into the kitchen to collect an order. Lincoln was there, washing a dish. Lincoln had gotten a job there a few weeks back and Bellamy found he enjoyed sharing shifts with him. It was nice to see a friendly face at work. He wasn't as close to the boy as he was with Finn, but he was perhaps easier to be around. He was a quiet boy who generally kept to himself and he was mature beyond his years, making him a large deal better than most of the boys at college in Bellamy's eyes. Stupid people irritated him, and he seemed to know an abundance of them, so it was a relief to be around someone of intelligence.

Lincoln looked up as Bellamy entered and smiled at him slightly.

"You look happy," He commented in his deep voice. Bellamy made a face and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do I?"

"Yes, much more than you usually do," Lincoln didn't look at him as he spoke but focused on the task at hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll try to be a little more sombre," Bellamy said dryly with a light laugh.

"It's a good thing, Bellamy,"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and left the room with a plate on his arm. He _was _happier than he usually was when he thought about it. To say it was all due to Clarke would be foolish, but she was a considerable part of it. Octavia had had a good birthday, and it always pleased Bellamy to see his sister happy. He'd been hanging out with his friends more often, his job was going well and he was all caught up with his coursework. He had a party to go to the next day, and hopefully, with Clarke on his arm.

Bellamy wasn't a fan of showing his emotions, so he smiled internally, and that was enough for him.

* * *

"You're sure it's not too much?" Clarke pouted as she smoothed down the fabric that was stretched tight over her hips. Octavia was lounging on Clarke's bed with her phone in her hand but she was gazing at Clarke with approval and amusement.

"No, it's hot," She grinned, "You're going to look hotter than me, no fair!" The Blake girl teased and Clarke tutted as she turned back to the mirror, admiring her costume for the upcoming Halloween party. It was a lot sexier than the clothes she usually wore, but she found that she liked the way it hugged her figure.

"Not likely, O," She tossed her hair over her shoulder to examine the neckline of her outfit as she talked to her friend. "You always look stunning," She shot a wink and a grin at Octavia.

"So kind Clarkey, thanks," She put her phone face down on the duvet and sat up, suddenly serious. "So, when were you planning to tell me that you had my brother round the other day?" Clarke's cheeks turned a fierce shade of red.

"He told you?" She spluttered as she avoided Octavia's knowing eyes.

"I have my ways of coercion," Octavia grinned evilly as she twirled her dark hair around her finger. "I mean it's totally gross, don't get me wrong, that's my _brother_!" She feigned gagging, "But I'm glad you're getting some,"

"_Octavia!"_ Clarke gasped causing her friend to shake with laughter. "We didn't anyway, I mean," She trailed off with a cough.

"You didn't have sex you mean, he just showed you his talents," The girl winked before realising what she had said and wrinkling her face in disgust. Clarke was sure no one wanted to imagine their siblings being _intimate_, though luckily as an only child, she would never have that experience.

"Spare me the details, but...better than Wells?" Octavia cocked her head to the side mischievously before she had to swerve to avoid the balled up cardigan that Clarke had aimed at her head.

* * *

**A/N It feels like so long since I've updated so I'm sorry for that, I've had a pretty busy time recently and also struggled with writer's block, so this chapter is both very short and long overdue. I'm not entirely happy with it, but the next chapter will be longer and better (hopefully!) for the party. I'm going away on holiday so I may not be able to update for a while, though I am taking my laptop so I might do some writing. Who knows? Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter and thank you very much to everyone who has followed, faved and reviewed! - J x**


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm cold," Octavia whined, wrapping her arms around her in a fierce over exaggeration. Bellamy snorted.

"You should've worn a coat then, not that skimpy little thing," He grumbled as he looked over his sister's outfit, another highly revealing combination and something that irritated him to no end. The protective older brother in him hated it when she wore outfits like that, for everywhere she went boys eyes would cling to her in ways that made Bellamy's skin crawl and his fists itch to punch them right between the eyes.

"Actually, she's right," Clarke piped up from the other side of Octavia and Bellamy frowned.

"You too, both of you have hardly any clothes on," He muttered avoiding looking at either of them. Both of their outfits were ridiculous, though there was a part of him that highly approved of Clarke's. That part was suppressed though when two boys across the street whistled loudly. Bellamy's fists clenched at his sides but he ignored them.

"Yeah, why'd you have to park so far away Bell?" Octavia continued her protests in her best moaning voice.

"Because that was the only space, Jesus you could've walked the entire way for all I care," He retorted, but a smile crept to his lips and he shared it with the girls. "We're here now anyway, so stop complaining, it's a party,"

Finn's house was a lot larger than his, and a good thing too for the number of people he had invited. Music thrummed from inside the building and the windows cast golden squares of light onto the pavement. Bellamy reached the door at the same time as the two boys who had whistled and he inhaled deeply to refrain from hitting them, forcing politeness and letting them through the door first. Or maybe he just didn't want them staring at his sister's arse. Or Clarke's. Damn, with the way they both looked, he was going to have trouble not getting into any fights.

Inside, the house was packed, which was saying something about the number of guests, considering the size of Finn's home. The three entered the living room and stood awkwardly by the wall until Octavia threw up her arms and ran straight to a boy whose whole body was covered in green paint. Under closer inspection, Bellamy realised it was Jasper.

He was wearing a torn up top and jeans and all his visible skin was painted green with seams drawn on at his joints. Beside him Monty was wearing a large white lab coat. When Jasper had disentangled himself from Octavia he turned to Bellamy and Clarke with a huge grin on his pea-coloured face.

"Get it?" He beamed, "I'm Frankenstein! And Monty's the mad scientist who made me!"

"Very clever," Clarke laughed beside him.

"What are you supposed to be Bellamy?" Monty frowned at him and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Dressing up isn't really my thing," He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He had decided to opt out of wearing a costume, instead donning a pair of black jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"Well that's boring," Jasper made a face, causing Clarke to snort. Bellamy nudged her lightly with feigned annoyance on his face. "So, you're a nurse Clarke?" Jasper continued and Clarke blushed, Bellamy had sensed that she wasn't entirely comfortable in her outfit, though she looked sensational in it. It was a classic sexy nurse costume, the kind they sold in fancy-dress shops, made of a white PVC fabric that clung to her waist and hips with a low neckline and a collar with red piping. There was a white cross in a red circle over her heart. She was wearing her hair piled on top of her head in a bun with only a few tendrils to frame her face.

"A doctor," Clarke smiled, "Women can be doctor's too, not just nurses," Bellamy bit his lip to keep from grinning, the girl was brilliant. Jasper nodded and Monty offered her a high five.

Octavia was dressed as a devil, of course she was; wearing a red dress as revealing as Clarke's with the addition of a pin on tail and devil horns. Her attire didn't please Bellamy as much as Clarke's did, though Jasper seemed to like it enough. Bellamy bridled and looked away from the couple. They weren't doing anything more intimate than holding hands, but he could practically feel the love radiating off them. Sometimes it was sweet, at other times it was just sickening.

He caught Clarke and Monty exchanging a look and a surge of jealousy raced through him. _Don't be stupid_, he told himself, _they're friends_. He cracked open a beer.

"Hey," A soft voice and a hand on his hip made him start. Clarke was looking up at him through her dark eyelashes, a sweet smile on her lips and her fingers splayed out across his hip. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" She grinned at him. _God, she's beautiful_, he scratched the back of his neck and coughed.

"What do I get in return?" He licked his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"What do you get in return?" Clarke spluttered, "My thanks, and count yourself lucky," She took the drink from his hand and squeezed his hip lightly before she stepped away from him. Shit. He was supposed to be one making her blush, not the other way round. Though Bellamy had to admit, he liked the fierce, taking no-nonsense side of her.

"Bell!" Finn's cheerful greeting pulled Bellamy's eyes from Clarke and he turned to see his best friend opening his arms to envelope him in a bone-crushing hug. Finn was a hugger. Bellamy wasn't too keen, but he kept his mouth shut about it.

"Hey Finn," He smiled when he was released.

"Glad you could make it, mate. Where's your costume?" The boy looked genuinely concerned about Bellamy's choice of clothing. He was wearing a ravaged top and jeans, similar to Jasper's, except he had painted dark circles beneath his eyes and wounds up his arms.

"I didn't have one," Bellamy said lamely.

"That's shit," Finn frowned, "I'll get Raven to put some makeup on you and you can be a zombie with me,"

"Nah, that's alright, thanks," He shook his head with laughter and Finn shrugged with a mutter of 'suit yourself'.

"Anyway, Lincoln and Miller are outside, come join. If you can drag yourself away from the lovely Clarke that is," Finn peered round Bellamy's shoulders to offer her a greeting. "Raven will keep her company."

Bellamy turned back to Clarke, placing one hand on her waist and the other beneath her chin so that he could kiss her, an action that seemed to take her by surprise.

"I'll see you in a bit," He told her, before following Finn through the mass of people and into the garden.

* * *

Clarke watched him go with her hand pressed to her lips, shocked that he had kissed her in public. She hadn't realised they were like that, that they were, she daren't say it, _official_. Not that she minded, she just hadn't expected Bellamy to be the committed type, or at least not for him to publicly commit so soon. Or maybe it wasn't a commitment; maybe she was getting ahead of herself. Yes, he must have kissed loads of girls at parties before. She gnawed on her bottom lip nervously, over thinking it all.

"Hey, don't worry about him, it's a party, you're supposed to have fun," A low female voice came from behind her and Clarke turned around, surprised, to see a tall girl with tan skin and dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. On her head was a pair of black cat ears to match the tail that was pinned to her shorts.

"I'm Raven," She grinned, extending a hand which Clarke took awkwardly, "Finn's girlfriend,"

"Clarke," Clarke replied but Raven merely laughed.

"I know who you are," Her eyes were dark and pretty and she smiled like she knew a secret. "Finn told me about you, you're Bellamy's girl,"

"Bellamy's girl," Clarke made a face, "Why can't he be Clarke's man?" Raven laughed once more at that.

"I like you, Clarke," She smiled, "Come on, let's go get smashed,"

The two girls made their way through to the kitchen, leaving the rest of Clarke's friends to themselves. Clarke didn't think they minded, hell, they didn't even notice. She'd catch up with them later. Raven picked up a brightly coloured bottle from the granite counter and gave it a sniff before she began to pour two tiny thimblefuls of the liquid into shot glasses.

"Drink up," She held out a glass to Clarke, but Clarke's attention had been drawn by the two people who had just entered the room looking thoroughly out of place. The girl had long blonde hair tied into a braid and pale pouting lips, the boy had dark eyes searching the room that widened when they landed on Clarke. Clarke's breathing became faster and she narrowed her own blue eyes in annoyance.

"Clarke?" Raven frowned and followed Clarke's gaze. "Wait, aren't they the people who you tried to fight at college?"

"What are they doing here?" Clarke bristled as she stalked her way through the kitchen to where Wells and Glass were stood. Wells swallowed a lump in his throat and smiled at her awkwardly.

"Clarke, nice to see you," He looked at her sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, folding her arms, her mind whirling with anger.

"We were invited," Glass cut in, in her prim voice that drove Clarke mad with irritation. Even when they had been friends, Clarke had always found the girl annoying, what with her cookie-cutter good looks and the way she hung onto Wells's arm wherever he went or went on and on about her amazing older boyfriend. She had blamed Clarke when she and Wells broke up and sided with him despite his evident betrayal.

"By Finn?" Clarke fumed at the girl who towered over her even when Clarke was wearing her highest heels. Clarke still remembered the time they were all stopped at the shopping centre so Glass could be asked to join a modelling agency. At least Clarke had real goals, intelligent goals, important goals. She wanted to spend her life saving others, not ruining people's self esteem and wearing pretty clothes. Not that Clarke hadn't envied her terribly of course. Glass even looked a little like Clarke, only prettier, and though Clarke couldn't admit it, it rubbed her the wrong way.

"Yeah, he said the more the better so," Wells scratched his arm as he spoke and Raven shook her head sadly.

"Ah Finn, too nice for his own good, I told him he should be more selective about the guest list. Guess he didn't listen," Raven was smaller than Glass but her loud persona seemed to make up for what she lacked in height and the blonde girl stepped back with a frown.

"And who are you? I didn't realise Clarke had a bodyguard now," She spat cruelly. Raven had to put her arm around Clarke's shoulders to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

"Not a bodyguard, just a friend. Friends don't let mean little girls ruin their friend's nights," Her voice had cooled and Clarke had to admire her nerve.

"I don't need to hear this," Glass tossed her golden braid over her shoulder. "Come on Wells, we can find better company than these sluts," She whispered under her breath but it was loud enough to hear. Clarke was sure she had done it on purpose. Raven ripped her arm away from Clarke and stepped forward, her hands on her hips.

"Do you want to take this outside blondie? I've had my fair share of cat fights and I _always_ win," The older girl ground her teeth.

"Raven, don't," Clarke gripped her by the elbow.

"Clarke, it doesn't have to be like this, us arguing every time we see each other," Wells interrupted the staring match between the women with a pleading look in his eyes. Clarke bit her lip in worry, a sudden rush of sadness filling her and tears threatening to push past her lashes. She blinked them back furiously.

"Yes it does, I tried forgiving you, and you ruined it. I don't want you to ruin this night as well," She forced herself to nod politely. "Have a good night, Wells, just have it far away from me," she turned without a second glance, dragging Raven with her.

"Thanks for that, I'm sorry I just," Clarke stammered to explain but Raven waved a hand at her.

"Don't worry, what are friends for, right?" She winked and Clarke blinked back tears and smiled.

* * *

**A/N Yay managed to get a chapter up before I go away. Part one of the party! I really hope people enjoyed it. On another note, I've decided I want to write a Hunger Games/100 crossover with the 100 characters in the games. I'm sure it's been done before but I'm really excited by the idea, would any of you guys be interested in reading it if I did? Please leave me a review and thanks once more for all the support so far! - J x**


	17. Chapter 17

"Never have I ever; had sex outside," Miller spoke and raised his bottle to his lips. "Drink, Bellamy, I know you have!" He grinned and Bellamy rolled his eyes, letting the cool beer run down his throat. It was a stupid game he had gotten himself into, but it was a laugh. It consisted of going round in a circle and stating things that were deemed scandalous, if you had done them, then you drank. Bellamy found himself drinking a lot.

"Your turn, Bell," Finn prompted him and Bellamy ran a hand through his curls.

"Uhhh...never have I ever..." He paused, racking his brain for one that hadn't been said already but was interrupted by a deep voice calling his name from behind him. His head snapped round to see the last person he expected. Wells.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy stood up automatically as if to gain an upper hand over Wells with his height. The boy frowned.

"You're not the first person to ask me that. Look, you need to come right now," He sounded mildly breathless, as if he had hurried to get to him. Bellamy's mind went to Clarke, he knew she wouldn't cope well with his being there, he hoped she was alright. Maybe she had gotten into another argument with that blonde girl, her temper was bad enough when Wells was around and the other girl seemed to infuriate her even further. Bellamy stepped forward, worried.

"Why? Is Clarke okay? If you've said something to upset her, if you-"

"You're with Clarke now?" Bellamy's threat was cut off by Wells's pained question. Bellamy didn't care about Wells's pain, he cared about Clarke's.

"What about it? Where is she? What have you done?" He pushed the chair back with his foot and started toward the boy, but Wells's sad expression was replaced with exasperation.

"Nothing! This isn't about Clarke; it's about your sister!" Wells threw up as his hands as he yelled but Bellamy could barely see him.

"Octavia?" He whispered, "Octavia!" He pushed roughly past the younger boy, not caring if he hurt him, not caring that he didn't know where he was going or what was going on. If Octavia needed him, he would be there.

"You don't even know what's happening!" Wells called as he jogged to keep up with Bellamy's long- legged stride. Bellamy cursed beneath his breath, no wonder Clarke broke up with this guy. Perhaps he was well-meaning but he was annoying as hell, and that was without counting the whole betrayal thing.

"Enlighten me then," Bellamy snapped as the two made their way into the large living room, closely followed by Finn. The room was full of people as it had been before but now they were crowded round the edges, making space for something in the middle, or someone. Octavia?

"Get out of my way," Bellamy muttered as her shoved at the people gathered there, some of them cursing at him as they stumbled from his touch. He didn't notice, for his eyes were drawn to the confrontation that everyone was watching in the centre of the circle. But it wasn't Octavia.

The boy who had whistled at his sister earlier was on the floor with his hands over his head and a bloody nose and looming over him was Jasper; wild eyed with hands balled into fists.

"Jasper!" Bellamy tore through the last line of people, into the fray. Jasper's dark head whipped up and for a moment he almost looked scared. "What the hell is going on?"

"He touched her. She didn't want him to, she was _crying_. He deserved it Bellamy, he deserved it!" Jasper's breathing was erratic as he stepped away from the boy on the floor, who quickly scrambled backwards, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and inspecting the blood that came off on it.

Bellamy stepped toward him, fearsome in his height and anger and confidence. The boy had hurt his sister. He deserved all Jasper had done and more. No one hurt Octavia, _no one_. He trapped the boy there with his boot on the hem of his jacket and met his eyes with his own.

"Get out now, or you can have the same from me." It took him a great deal of strength to refrain from hitting the boy himself, but he let him go. It was the right thing to do, Octavia was the priority. He watched the boy scamper from the room muttering swears before he scanned the room anxiously for his sister.

She was hunched over in Clarke's arms, streaks of dark makeup down red cheeks as her shoulders shook with loud sobs. Bellamy bit his lip and glanced around at the crowd.

"Everybody get out. Get out!" He roared and the group dispersed, heading back to their party. Bellamy tasted metal in his mouth and he hurried to Octavia's side. Clarke released her without looking at him, and Octavia fell into Bellamy's arms.

She clutched at his shirt the way she used to do when they were small and she had bad dreams, or their mother had a drinking spree and shouted too loud. Bellamy had cradled her beneath the covers of his bed and rocked whilst he told her stories. Sometimes they were stories he knew from books or television but mostly they came from his own mind. He'd never been very creative, even as a child, and especially not in the manner that little girls liked. He'd tried his hand at making up princess stories but they all had a touch of a childhood boy's humour or imagination to them. Octavia's favourite had been about a princess who lived in a dustbin. He could've chuckled at the memory, but his sister sobbing in his arms made it hard to be anything but worried and angry.

He kissed her head softly as he led her away from the little group who was still there; Clarke and Raven, Finn, Wells, Monty and Jasper, still seething to himself. Bellamy watched Clarke turn away from Wells pointedly as she crossed to Jasper, touching his arm to soothe him. Bellamy felt a stab of guilt for leaving her to deal with Wells, but Octavia needed him more.

"What happened?" He gripped his sister by the upper arms and pulled away to look into her eyes once they were out of earshot. Octavia scrubbed at her eyes with little fists, making a bigger mess of her makeup. Her bottom lip quivered and she stared at the floor. "_Octavia_," Bellamy almost whined.

"We were just dancing and," She took a shuddering breath, meeting his eyes. Her blue eyes that were usually so pretty were red and sore and rimmed with dark smudges. She licked her lip nervously. "Jasper had gone to get drinks with Monty, and Ben, he started wrapping his arms around me. I knew Jasper wouldn't like it but I didn't think it was so bad so I let him hold my waist for a moment. But then he kept slipping his hands," She gulped and Bellamy inhaled sharply, seeing red. "I told him to stop but he wouldn't, he wouldn't Bellamy, he wouldn't let go." Octavia began to cry once more and Bellamy swallowed deeply. It was good that he had sent the boy away when he had, or else he would have gotten himself into trouble. He was beginning to understand Jasper's reaction.

"I couldn't make him let g-go; he was too strong B-Bell. And Jasper came back and he was so mad, and I just wanted – wanted him to take me away but he kept hitting him. And Clarke, C-Clarke and Raven were holding me back," She put her head in her hands and groaned amongst her tears.

"It's okay, O," Bellamy pushed down his anger and wrapped his sister into his arms. "You're safe now. I'm sorry, I should've been there. I should've-"

"Don't," Octavia's head snapped up, "Don't blame yourself," She stared up at him, looking so innocent that Bellamy felt as if they were children again and a surge of affection warmed his heart. No matter what Octavia said, he should've been there; he should've looked after her. She was his baby sister, she always would be. No matter how much she grew or who she dated, she would always be Bellamy's to protect. He knew that, had always known it, and he saw it clearly now.

He kissed her head once more.

"Okay, you're okay now. I won't let him come near you ever again." He squeezed her small frame before taking her hand and looking at her with a sad smile. She looked so small and sad and fragile, but she smiled a watery smile for him.

"Wanna go home?" She nodded and he gripped her hand tighter and placed his jacket around her shoulders. _At least she won't be cold on the walk back to the car._

* * *

"Why did you do it Jas?" Clarke rubbed Jasper's shoulder in a comforting motion as she sat beside him. Jasper was looking at his lap where he was wringing his hands with anxiety or guilt; she couldn't tell which. He let out a small sigh and on his other side Monty shot Clarke a worried look.

Clarke rubbed her forehead roughly, feeling tired. The night had taken a turn for the worse and she was restless and exhausted.

"He was hurting her, I just, I just freaked out," Jasper smoke in a small voice and Clarke couldn't help but sympathise. She was no stranger to anger, or the things it made you do to people. She thought of Wells and bit her lip, her stomach tightening strangely.

His arrival and the confrontation between Glass and Raven had shaken her and his face kept swimming in her mind, his dark eyes pleading. _They were always so warm when they looked at me, now when they see me, they turn cold and sad._ A stupid thought, she tried to tell herself. It was nothing she hadn't asked for; she didn't want Wells's affection anymore. Did she? She pressed her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes. Nothing good had come of her trying to patch things up with Wells, but arguing with him didn't make her happy either. _Doesn't matter_, she told herself. There was a more important situation at hand.

"What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she hates me?" Beside her, Jasper spoke meekly as Clarke held a flannel over his knuckles. They had split when he was punching the boy and they were red and sore. Clarke had rushed to tend to them. They weren't bad wounds, the other boy had suffered worse, but he had gone and Clarke was angry at him besides. Healing and nurturing was a natural instinct to her though, like it was to her mother, and it calmed her to treat the minor wound; calmed her to feel as if she was doing some help.

Bellamy had whisked Octavia away in an act of brotherly devotion, Wells had dispersed and Raven and Finn had hovered awkwardly for a moment before leaving too; so it fell to Monty and Clarke to comfort Jasper.

"Don't say that, she loves you! You were protecting her!" Clarke tried to soothe him, "She's just shaken up," Jasper nodded and offered her a weak smile but Clarke didn't' see it. In her mind's eye she saw her best friend crying and Bellamy striding angrily through the room. A small part of her wished he had come to her side, fierce and full of rage when Wells had been bothering her, but that part was stupid. She didn't need Bellamy to fight her battles for her. And Raven had been as good a friend as any. She wished he was next to her though.

It was a selfish thought, Octavia needed him more, of course she did. But Clarke had barely seen him all night and she yearned for his arms around _her_ body, comforting _her_. She kicked her legs slightly, letting them thump against the sofa on their way back. _I drank too much_, she thought in disdain, _and I'm too tired_. It wasn't yet midnight, but Clarke wanted to go home.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Bellamy appeared in the doorway, his arm tight about Octavia's waist and his jacket hanging oversized on her body. His eyes met Clarke's and she felt a little weight lift from her shoulders. She couldn't have said why, but it was just him. His presence made everything a little easier to handle.

"Octavia," Jasper's voice sounded strangled and pained, he stood up as soon as he noticed her, but he hesitated awkwardly as if afraid she might reject him. But Octavia wriggled free of her brother's grasp and crossed the room, stopping a step away from him. "Octavia, I'm sorry," Jasper swallowed, his face pale beneath the green paint he wore. Octavia shook her head and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"I love you, you fucking idiot," She looked up at him, closing the gap between him and taking both his hands. Jasper looked relieved and pulled her close so that her head rested on his shoulder.

Clarke averted her eyes, feeling as if she were intruding on an intimate scene. She felt heat spreading to her cheeks as the couple embraced, even though it was no more than an innocent hug. It was the feelings attached to it that made her blush.

"Clarke," Her head snapped up at the voice. His voice. Deep and rough and all encompassing. When she looked up, Bellamy was staring at her. His lips were set in a hard line and his eyes were as tired as her own but they flickered dangerously. She knew he was angry, but he was holding it back, keeping it together for Octavia.

"Yes?" Her own voice sounded weak in comparison.

"I'm taking Octavia home, want a ride? Or..." His eyes flickered around the room, landing on Monty before they came back to her. "Or are you getting a lift with someone else?" Clarke was bemused. He thought she wanted Monty? The boy's jealousy issue was unreal.

"I want you. I mean, I want a ride with you. I want a ride with you. Please," Clarke felt her face turn red and she looked at the floor, tucking a curl behind her ear. She thought she heard him chuckle, but it was too low for her to be sure.

"Do you guys need a lift too?" He asked the boys but they shook their heads.

"My mum's picking us up," Monty told him and Bellamy nodded.

"Come on then," He said gruffly in the kind of voice he used to command. Octavia squeezed Jasper's hand and shot Monty a smile before she followed her brother. Clarke gave the two boys awkward hugs, though when she wrapped her arms around Monty, she thought of Bellamy's hard expression and let go abruptly.

The journey home was quick and silent. Clarke sat in the back seat on her own and watched the street lamps blur past.

"Octavia, I'm dropping you home first," Bellamy finally spoke just as Clarke realised they were heading the wrong way for her house. "You need to rest." For once, Octavia didn't argue, perhaps she knew he was right, or perhaps she was just too drained to retaliate.

When they pulled up at the Blake's house Clarke got out to hug her friend goodbye and move into the passenger seat. Octavia smiled and thanked her and Bellamy told her to wait while he saw his sister inside. Clarke watched them out the window, silhouetted against the golden light that spilled onto the drive when they opened the door. She sighed to herself; the night was definitely not what she had expected it to be. She should've known, her and parties never went well together. At least she would get some time in the car with Bellamy, however brief.

He raised his eyebrows at her when he got back in the car and made a face.

"Interesting night, huh Princess?" He huffed and Clarke half-laughed, half-grunted in reply. It was dark inside the car once they started driving and she couldn't see his face clearly, only his dark profile and his hands upon the steering wheel. Strong hands, she thought absentmindedly. She remembered how they had felt on her,_ inside_ her and was glad of the darkness so that he couldn't see the blush on her skin.

She clasped her hands together anxiously, wondering what it all was, what she and Bellamy were. He had kissed her earlier, in front of everyone, that must have meant something. She hoped it did.

The car pulled up in front of her house too quickly. _No,_ she thought, _I'm not ready to leave him yet_.

"Princess?" Bellamy asked softly when Clarke made no move to leave the car. He moved his hand to her leg in a soft gesture, to comfort her, nothing more, but it made her skin prickle in goose bumps.

"Stay?" The word tumbled from her lips before she could stop in and she almost clapped her hand to her mouth.

"What?" Bellamy's voice changed and she could see him half-smiling in the semi-darkness. Half his face was shadowed, but she could see one eye glinting and the freckles on his skin where his cheek pulled up in a smirk. Clarke exhaled deeply.

"Will you stay with me? I know you've got Octavia to worry about and I shouldn't ask you to but, I want to," She looked at her lap, where his hand still rested just above her knee. He withdrew it to scratch the back of his neck.

"You want me to stay the night?"

"Yes," Clarke swallowed, waiting with her heart thumping wildly at his silence. She heard him laugh lightly.

"Well, I can hardly say no to the Princess can I?"

* * *

**A/N Bellarke sleepover! Smut in the next chapter anyone? ;) Sorry this took a little while to upload, I've been on holiday. Hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think! :) - J x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: There is smut in this chapter. It's mainly fluffy but there is some smut so if that's not your thing, don't read.**

* * *

Bellamy shut the door behind him, smiling as Clarke giggled, pressing a finger to her lips.

"Shh," She whispered, "My Mum's asleep, let's keep it that way," She looked so pretty, Bellamy could hardly stand it.

"Why am I here again? If not to wake your mother?" He teased, following her down the hallway. She stopped on the bottom step, so suddenly that he might have bumped into her.

"You're here," She leant forward, wrapping her little arms around his neck and purring against his cheek. "Because your princess ordered it," Bellamy felt heat flood his face and arousal stir his stomach as she used his nickname for her.

"I can't deny my princess," He moved to kiss her, but just as their lips brushed, Clarke pulled back laughing.

"Come on," She grinned, taking the stairs two at a time, leaving Bellamy to trail after her like a lovesick puppy. _I suppose I am,_ he thought grimly, not that anyone could ever squeeze it out of him.

The hallway was dark and Bellamy almost tripped several times, but it only seemed to make Clarke more excited. He rolled his eyes at her childish behaviour when her back was turned, but a part of him thought it was rather endearing. When they reached her door, she allowed him one fleeting kiss before slipping inside. Bellamy could've growled, the teasing princess that she was.

It was even darker in her room but the moonlight came in through the window casting a square of light on the floor and bathing Clarke in a silvery glow where she stood. _God, she's beautiful_.

He watched in awe as she let her hair fan out about her shoulders, in the light of the moon it looked more silver than gold. Carefully, tantalisingly, she slipped out of her form fitting dress, her eyes seeking his in the darkness. Bellamy suddenly felt very hot, arousal stirring his crotch. Her body curved in all the right places and she ran her hands over her skin to tempt him.

"Where did I put my pajamas?" She feigned looking around with her hands on her hips. Bellamy snorted and stepped out of his shadow.

"You don't need them," He gently prised her hands from her hips, moving them to drape around his neck instead as he leant in close and pressed a kiss to her mouth. Clarke gasped beneath his lips, spurring him on, and he tangled his hands in her hair as he pushed her towards the bed. They tumbled onto it with soft laughter and flurries of kisses.

"I missed you tonight," She whispered as he dotted kisses along her collarbone. Bellamy looked up, meeting her lovely blue eyes.

"I don't want to talk about what happened tonight, you've got me now," Talking about that would only make him angry, and he had something much better to do. Clarke nodded, reaching out to grab his chin, bringing his lips back to hers.

She tasted intoxicating, of shots and strawberry lip balm and something he could only describe as _Clarke_. Bellamy bit his lip as she moved to suck on his neck, her hands wandering down to the hem of his shirt, dragging it up over his stomach. He sat up hastily, ripping it over his head but not wanting to stop kissing her for more than a moment.

"Bellamy..." Clarke's lips brushed his ear, sending shivers down Bellamy's spine.

"Yes?" He panted breathlessly between kisses.

"I want you," She whispered so quietly he could barely hear, but the soft tone of her voice made him moan.

"Yeah? I want you too," He reached under her to unclasp her bra before letting his fingers trail down between her legs where she was already hot and wet for him. He grinned at her in the semi-darkness. It didn't take him long to have her gasping his name and shivering beneath his touch. Bellamy smiled smugly as he looked upon her. _She's mine, she wants_ me.

Clarke surprised him then by sitting up and swapping their positions so that she straddled him. Bellamy's eyes widened at the sight of her leaning over him and his jeans were feeling far too tight.

"_Clarke_," He murmured as she began to undo his belt and remove him of his remaining clothes. She cocked her head with a grin.

"_Bellamy_," She mimicked his tone with a wicked smile as she removed his jeans and boxers.

"Are you sure you want...?" He bit his lip, desperately hoping that she did want. Clarke laughed a beautiful, musical sound.

"Do I look like I'm sure?" She leant forward, kissing him gently as she lowered herself onto him. Bellamy moaned his satisfaction, capturing her face in his hands to hold her there while she rocked her hips gently against him, taking him all the way and eliciting gasps from his mouth. Bellamy moved in rhythm with her, his fingers raking at the smooth skin of her back, her plump lips leaving bruises on his neck until he shuddered out her name with his release.

Clarke was grinning at him when he opened his eyes. She stayed sat on top of him for a moment whilst their breathing returned to normal and she played with his damp curls.

"You look beautiful," She whispered through the darkness and Bellamy felt such a sudden surge of affection that he had to disguise it in a laugh. "What's so funny? I mean it!" Clarke pulled her signature pout and pressed her hands to her hips as Bellamy reached up to stroke her cheek, still fading pink.

"A lot of people compliment me," He pressed a finger to her lips when he saw her begin to scoff, "But I don't think they actually mean it, not like you do," Clarke tutted and rolled off him, wriggling until she was by his side.

"Of course they do, have you seen you?"

"Look who's talking!" He prodded her with a smirk before he bit his lip. "No I just mean, I've never really, had someone love me like you before," He looked down at her lips, his cheeks burning. _Stupid_, he told himself, _this is Clarke!_ Still, Bellamy wasn't used to being loved by anyone other than family. Idolised? Yes. Wanted physically? Yes. But love...love was different.

"Who says I love you, big head!" Clarke shoved him playfully back before peppering his cheek and lips with kisses. "I do," She said quietly after a moment. "For all your stupid cockiness and _terrible_ jokes, I love you. Don't let it go to your head though," Clarke finished her words with a tease, but her cheeks burned bright red once more. Bellamy smiled softly, admiring the silver reflections in her eyes.

"Can't promise anything, Princess,"

* * *

Clarke stretched in her bed as she woke, jumping when her arm hit something beside her. She rolled over abruptly and laughed softly to herself. _Idiot, it's Bellamy_. Bellamy Blake was in her bed. She'd had sex with Bellamy Blake. Clarke clapped her hands to her cheeks to hide the blush but the man in question was fast asleep.

He lay on his back with one arm stretched out where it had cradled her in the night, his bare chest rising and falling softly with his sleepy breaths. His face looked younger in sleep, his lips slightly parted and his lashes brushing his freckled cheeks. His curls were splayed around his head like a dark halo. Clarke could've sighed at his beauty.

She leant forward to kiss his forehead before slipping out of bed but as her lips pressed to his skin a hand caught her wrist.

"Where you going, Princess?" His voice was thick and low with sleep and Clarke burst into giggles when he opened one brown eye, squinting in the light.

"To get dressed?" Clarke countered, unwrapping his long fingers from her arm but Bellamy's grip only tightened in protest.

"No," He murmured, pulling her back into bed and wrapping strong arms around her waist. "I won't let you," Clarke wriggled for a moment but it was useless, the boy had an iron grip. Besides, it wasn't as if she really _wanted_ to leave him.

"You're not going back to sleep are you?" Clarke twisted in his grasp to look at him. His lips were curled in a smirk but his eyes were closed once more.

"Mmmm..." Was Bellamy's reply, a purr against her ear that sent shivers through her. Clarke's heart pounded inside her chest as she reached round to kiss his lips. Every time she kissed him, it felt like the first time, thrilling and passionate even when the kisses were only fleeting. It was a feeling she never wanted to let go of.

Bellamy responded to her kiss with forceful lips and a tight grip on her arms.

"Not quite so asleep then?" Clarke giggled between kisses but Bellamy just groaned into her mouth.

"It's a dream, Princess," He whispered to her, but his eyes flickered open all the same, bright despite their darkness. Clarke was incredulous as to how she had gone so many years without noticing them. They were beautiful and deep and fascinating.

"A good dream?" She ventured, reaching up to push his sleep-tousled hair from his forehead. Bellamy released her waist to catch her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers.

"A very good dream. Did you sleep well?"

"Well, _someone_ tired me out," She whined, rolling her eyes but the breath left her in a gasp when Bellamy rolled over so that he was leaning over her.

"Did I?" He waggled his dark eyebrows at her.

"Well, that woke you up," She teased, running her fingers down his chest, grinning when she saw his breathing pick up.

"So," He cocked his head, "Tell me great Princess, as good as they say? Would you recommend?" He smiled devilishly and Clarke growled, batting him over the head.

"I wouldn't recommend, I want to keep you all for myself," She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him down for a long kiss. "I'm not good at sharing," She whispered against his stubbled cheek.

"Awh, my innocent princess, what would you know about sharing?" Bellamy's words sent a flush to her skin and she pushed his chest, flipping their position so that she was the one on top. She smirked a smirk that Bellamy would've been proud of at the sight of his widened eyes and the feel of his arousal beneath her.

"Innocent? Who's innocent?" She bent forward and kissed him as she tugged on his boxers, giggling at his eagerness.

* * *

Bellamy leant against the smooth stone counter of Clarke's kitchen, a hand ruffling his hair as he exchanged pleasantries with her mother.

"Oh no, don't worry Mrs Griffin, I made sure she felt _much_ better," He assured the dark haired woman, ignoring the death glares Clarke was shooting him. They had decided that Clarke had gotten sick last night, so Bellamy had stayed to look after her. Bellamy was enjoying the masquerade a little too much, throwing as many innuendos into his speech as he could manage.

Abbey Griffin either didn't notice, or just didn't care, for she smiled at him politely as she made herself a coffee.

"Thank you Bellamy, you are a sweet boy, to take care of her like that. I hope it didn't ruin your evening,"

"_Mum!_" Clarke snapped from her place at the toaster where she was waiting with hands on hips.

"Its fine, Mrs Griffin, Clarke's pleasure is my pleasure," Bellamy shot Abbey a winning smile and the woman blushed a little as she nodded. _Now I know where Clarke gets it from._

"Well, you're always welcome here,"

"Thanks, I'm sure Clarke will let me know when she wants me to come," Abbey frowned slightly and Bellamy wondered if he'd gone too far. Clarke definitely thought he had, he could practically feel

the anger radiating off her. Though if he was honest, it was kind of hot.

"Of course," Abbey smiled politely at him. "Well, I'm going to enjoy my coffee doing a bit of paperwork, you kids enjoy your breakfast," She raised her coffee cup in an imitation of a toast before disappearing into the hall. "Clarke! Don't forget to empty the dishwasher!" She shouted from outside the room.

There was a moment of silence before Bellamy started laughing so hard that he had to bite down on his hand to keep quiet. Clarke was glaring at him so darkly that he thought he might burst into flames, but then the toaster popped and Clarke jumped with a little squeal that only sent him into more hysterics.

"_It's not funny!"_ She whined, smoothing down her shirt and plating up the toast. "I'm giving you the burnt bit!" She said stubbornly, her lips in their little pout.

"Come here first," Bellamy recovered from his laughter to extend his arms. Clarke just folded her arms across her chest with a huff. _Don't laugh_, Bellamy warned himself. But she was just so cute when she was like that. "Oh come on Princess," He pulled her in to his arms easily, wrapping her up and holding her close.

"That's my _mother_, Bellamy!" She complained, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Relax, Princess, she had no idea,"

"You're wrong, I'm going to get a lecture later and it's all your fault," She groaned, but her tense posture softened despite her words and she leant into him. Bellamy smiled.

"I love you, Clarke," He grinned, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Clarke sighed.

"I love you too, you big idiot,"

* * *

**A/N Writing smut from Bellamy's perspective is incredibly awkward I'm not sure how people do it! Ah, this chapter was so difficult for me to write. So I'm sorry it's not my best, but I thought you lovely readers deserved a chapter, so here it is! Thanks so much for all the support you guys are giving my story, it means so much to me. I've just started back at college and am already overwhelmed with coursework so it might be hard for me to update regularly, saying that, I will try my best to update both this story and Bad Things as often as I can. - J x**


End file.
